


The boy next door

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angustía, Bottom!Isak, Convivencia, Estudio, Even con problemas de droga y alcohol, Fotografía, M/M, Mania, Masturbación, Psicosis, Top!Even, Universo Alterno, Violencia Intrafamiliar, Violencia física, Violência doméstica, abuso de sustancias, bipolaridad, bromas pesadas, charla sexual, depresión, droga, enamoramiento, frotamientos, hiposexualidad, hypersexualidad, mencion de violacion, mucho doble sentido aqui leer bajo tu responsabilidad, nudismo, psicología, sexo anal, sexo oral, violacion en estado de mania
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak pensó que ese departamento compartido era muy barato, demasiado barato hasta que conoció a Even y se dio cuenta por qué lo era.O una historia de como Even e Isak conviven, se molestan, se desean y se enamoran.





	1. El chico de la puerta de al lado

**Author's Note:**

> Isak conoce a Even y descubre por qué el departamento está tan barato.

 

 

Por supuesto, era el departamento más barato que encontró en la zona, era pequeño pero bastante cómodo, tenía dos habitaciones, una cocina y un comedor, un baño compartido y una mesa para dos personas. Cuando quiso irse de la casa de sus padres con diecisiete años, luego que se separaran y que su madre enloqueciera aun más, Isak pensó en mudarse con Eskild, un muchacho al que conoció en un bar gay —donde terminó por casualidad—, pero luego de mucho pensarlo, no quería pasar otro día durmiendo en el piso, necesitaba una habitación propia y necesitaba sus libertades.

Buscó en el mercado lo más barato que pudo encontrar cerca de Nissen y lo halló, pero como siempre había un problema, tenía que compartir piso. Lo bueno, es que en cuestión, la otra persona también tenía un cuarto propio, solo compartirían el baño y la sala de estar —con cocina y comedor incluidas—, pero el cuarto tenía su puerta propia.

Aun así era demasiado barato, se preguntaba si su compañero era un especie de criminal o asesino para que estuviera a tan bajo precio, pero no indagó mucho, su amigo Jonas le dijo que a esa cantidad de dinero no podía conseguir ni un cuartucho en un conventillo, por lo que se sentía halagado de tener cocina y comer, incluso un baño propio.

Fue a ver el departamento un sábado a la tarde, la señora de la renta le mostró la cocina —que ya tenía algunas botanas y cosas por allí—, el baño y la habitación vacía donde estaría él —la cual tenía una cama, una mesita de luz y un pequeño armario, era suficiente para él, tal vez traería su escritorio y silla de su casa y eso era todo, Isak ya tenía donde dormir.

—¿Y con respecto a mi compañero? —preguntó Isak señalando el otro cuarto.

—Oh, lo siento, él no está aquí para presentarse apropiadamente.....pero lo verás cuando te mudes —comentó la mujer entregándole las llaves.

Todo normal.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Jonas  
(En línea)**

 

Ya tengo la llave de mi nuevo apartamento.  
Estaré mudándome mañana temprano.  
¿Podrías ayudarme con las cosas?

¡Claro!  
Magnus y Madhi también querían ayudar.  
¿Vamos a buscar las cosas en la camioneta?

Papá me prestará la suya, no hace falta  
pero necesito ayuda para subir los muebles que necesito.

¿Cómo es la casa?

Pequeña pero con la cantidad de dinero que pago no puedo quejarme.  
Igual tiene dos habitaciones.  
Y un comedor, cocina y baño.

¿Y el compañero?  
Porque seguro tienes uno  
con dos habitaciones....

No lo he visto.  
La señora me dijo que cuando me mude seguro lo conozca  
Pero no sé cuáles serán sus horarios.

Está bien  
es bueno conocer a los que conviven contigo  
por las dudas si son asesinos seriales.

Te mandaré una foto  
jajajajajaja

La archivaré.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isak se mudó al día siguiente temprano a la mañana. Se sorprendió que no hubiera nadie en el departamento, la habitación asignada a su compañero estaba cerrada y las botanas seguían exactamente en el mismo lugar que ayer, parecía que nadie había movido nada en lo absoluto.  
Decidió pasar todo el día acomodando su cuarto, con la puerta abierta para no asustarse cuando viniera su compañero y aunque no lo esperaba, de vez en cuando su mirada giraba hacia la puerta de entrada ante cualquier movimiento proveniente de afuera.

Una vez que se hizo las ocho de la noche, encargó algo de comida a domicilio y cenó solo, se sorprendió que nadie se presentara, al parecer su compañero no vendría a dormir esa noche y la noche anterior tampoco vino, pero no quería pensar en eso, era genial y silencioso por lo cual se fue a dormir a eso de las once de la noche.

Isak estaba en la cama con sus boxers puestos que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, una playera de los Simpson y unos calcetines rojos por debajo de las rodillas, era todo lo que necesitaba para un sueño acogedor y profundo cuando sintió un ruido. Abrió los ojos repentinamente y giró para ver que eran las 4 de la mañana. Sacó la pesada frazada de encima suyo y se colocó unas pantuflas para ir caminando muy lentamente hacia la puerta, girar el picaporte y adentrarse a la cocina iluminada por la farola. Su sorpresa fue grande al notar a un muchacho alto de cabellera rubia irguiéndose hacia el refrigerador buscando algo que cuando sintió el ruido que provocó Isak también se levantó y se asustó. Ambos estaban con ropa de cama, ambos con boxers, ambos con playeras y ambos con medias, parecía un espejo.

—Oh, hola.... —susurró y cerró la puerta del refrigerador—. Soy Even.

—¿Even? —musitó, el muchacho se acercó y le extiende la manos.

—Even es mi nombre.

—Oh, sí, lo siento, soy Isak —se dieron las manos suavemente, el chico parecía agradable, no un asesino.

—Mucho gusto Isak, lo siento si te asusté —él traía un vaso de agua en su mano que colocó en la mesa para abrir un estante—. ¿Cuándo te mudaste?

—Hoy a la mañana temprano, ¿cuándo llegaste? —preguntó sorprendido, no había escuchado que se abriera la puerta.

—¿Llegar? ¿de dónde? —preguntó Even sacando del estante un potecito transparente con una etiqueta.

—Ehm, sí, es que no estabas aquí cuando llegué hoy, ni tampoco ayer cuando vine a ver el departamento —Even parecía confuso.

—Ehm, te equivocas, estuve justo aquí —comentó susurrando—. Te miraba mientras caminabas por el departamento......¿ves ese lugar de allí? —dice mostrando la mesa justo debajo de un caño que sobresalía de la pared—. Es donde me suicide.

—¿QUE? —Isak se fue para atrás mientras Even se reía.

—No puede ser que caíste tan fácil jajajajaja —se apretó el estomago, a Isak no se pareció divertido, pero giró su cabeza para ver el pote de pastillas, parecía una medicina—. No, ya, en serio, sí, estaba aquí, pero no aquí, sino en mi cuarto —señaló con su cabeza el cuarto, Isak suspiró.

—¿Y por qué no saliste a saludarme? —preguntó en un bufido, ese chico era raro.

—No podía, tenía depresión —alzó los hombros y se tomó la pastilla—. Bueno, hoy ya estaba bien, pero me es difícil levantarme y socializar luego de una recaída.

—¿Recaídas? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Y qué es eso? ¿qué tomas?

—Oh, esto es un antipsicótico, risperdal ¿no te dijo la señora de la renta? —preguntó Even, Isak ya no sabía si el muchacho estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio, pero parecía muy sincero cuando tomó el pote y lo mostró, tenía diagnostico la etiqueta—. Soy Bipolar.

 

Isak entonces comprendió por qué era tan barato.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—Resulta que mi compañero es un bipolar —comentó Isak bajando las escaleras junto a Madhi, Magnus y Jonas—. Uno que se graduó de Bakka el año pasado, trabaja editando videos de bodas y bautismos, sacando fotos y pasando su humanidad en la computadora con las luces apagadas.

—Suena igual que un asesino —comentó Madhi.

—Justo como un asesino. Solo tú tienes ese tipo de suerte, amigo —susurró Jonas mientras siguió el paso de Isak por los pasillos.

—¿Pero es agradable? —preguntó Magnus.

—No lo sé, no hablábamos mucho, estábamos semi desnudos en mitad de la cocina —alzó los hombros—. Es ridículo incluso pensarlo.

—Avanzaron muy rápido entonces —dijo Jonas, sus amigos ya sabían que él era gay, pero aun no se sentía preparado para sentirse 'orgulloso y libre' al respecto.

—Ese mismo chiste patético dijo Even, _'es mejor conocernos así de entrada que ir descubriéndolo con los años'_ —imitó la voz del muchacho, un poco gruesa y calma.

—¿Entonces se graduó?

—Sí, aunque tuvo una recaída antes de los exámenes finales, pero sus compañeros lo ayudaron a sacarlo adelante. Luego de eso, entró a la industria de windows movie maker.

—¿Existe esa mierda todavía? —preguntó Madhi y comenzaron a reírse.

—Lo que sea, edita videos y va a casamientos y bautismos y se pasa todo el día en la computadora, también saca y revela fotos.

—Es decir, es de la generación Z —comentó Jonas y salieron completamente del colegio—. ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

—Bueno, voy a casa a estudiar un poco para los exámenes, por ahora mi compañero no me ha dado a entender que hace suficiente ruido para no querer ir a estudiar a casa.

—Debe ser complicado estudiar con alguien ahí.

—¿Y dime, se armaron un grupo de vivienda? Como el que tenías antes cuando vivías en el living de The Kollektiv —preguntó Magnus.

—¿Por qué tendríamos un maldito grupo? Solo somos él y yo.

—Bueno ¿se intercambiaron números de teléfono? —preguntó Magnus nuevamente.

—Sí, lo tengo agendado.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Even  
(En línea)**

 

En unos días tengo un examen  
así que estudiaré en casa.

:) de acuerdo.  
Compra papel cuando vuelvas.

¿No podías decírmelo más temprano?  
Estoy en la entrada.

Aun no has llegado, estas en la calle  
la tienda es en la esquina

Tengo que volverme hacia atrás

Solo demora 5 minutos.

Me debes una.

Por supuesto.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Durante sus escasas horas de estudio en la noche, Isak mantenía solamente una lámpara encendida a su lado para leer y no molestar mientras Even trataba de dormir. No lo conocía lo suficiente y no tenía suficiente espacio en su habitación para tener todos sus libros abiertos en el escritorio donde ya de por si estaba la computadora y otros libros que necesitaba tener cerca hasta colgar su estantería en la pared. Pero en esas horas nocturnas donde solamente los problemas matemáticos regían su mente, vio a Even pasar dos veces adelante de si, con un pijama marrón y una taza en su mano, cargaba el café en ella y posteriormente se retiraba a su habitación, al parecer él también necesitaba estar despierto por algún motivo.

—Even —Isak se acercó, luego de dejar sus libros abiertos en la mesa y golpeó la puerta de Even, ni siquiera sabía cómo lucía la habitación—. Hey Even.

Del otro lado se escuchan unos crujidos y posteriormente como unos pies apurados se acercan a la puerta para mostrar un Even con el cabello completamente despeinado y unas ojeras pronunciadas.

—¿Hm?

—¿Puedo tomar un poco del café que preparaste? —preguntó amablemente, no quería hurtar el café sin que su dueño y principal comprador no se diera cuenta.

—Claro, es todo tuyo —indicó antes de cerrar la puerta, Isak creyó que Even era demasiado raro pero no lo volvió a molestar.

 

El silencio era agradable para estudiar, Even apenas se escuchaba en su cuarto, por lo tanto era el compañero perfecto para alguien como Isak que necesitaba graduarse de una vez y poder entrar a la escuela de medicina, donde quería estudiar. No le había dicho a nadie, pero pensaba alistarse a biofísica en la NTNU, de ser así tendría que mudarse nuevamente a otro departamento, ya de por si eso era un dolor de trasero y lo supo cuando cargaron —junto a sus amigos— todas sus mierdas hasta el departamento nuevo, el cual quedaba en un segundo piso.

Isak deja un segundo los cálculos para mirar la pieza de Even, ni siquiera conoce su apellido, solamente se presentó con el nombre de "Even". Tampoco sabía su edad, ni sus gustos, ni por qué estaba siempre encerrado en su habitación. Es verdad que apenas se conocieron, el muchacho le contó sobre su problema mental, pero era obvio, a partir de ahora ambos convivirían y claramente se hubiera dado cuenta por más que sea el hombre más distraído del mundo. Even padecía bipolaridad, lo que significaba que a veces estaba más avivado y otras más depresivo:

_"En ocasiones me verás deambular por la casa sin motivo aparente, luego me iré a acostar y estaré allí durante horas, probablemente días. Tendrás que obligarme a bañarme o comer, porque seguramente no lo haré, y aunque suene mi alarma por mis medicinas, no las tomaré"._

Vivir con Even era casi igual que vivir con un niño de cinco años.

_"En otras ocasiones estaré muy hiperactivo, hablaré cosas disparatadas, incluso puede que sea mucho más activo en todos los sentidos de las palabras, ahí tendrás que dejarme solo porque estaré maníaco, lo que sí, revisa por favor que salga con ropa"._

Un niño de cinco años muy molesto.

Suponía que eso no vino con su renta, cuidar del muchacho no era su responsabilidad, pero de cierta forma le daba pena Even, a pesar que su conversación de las 4 de la mañana duró unos 45 minutos mientras ambos estaban semi desnudos en la cocina, era suficiente para que Isak sintiera pena por él y quisiera ayudarlo, sino podía empalizar con la gente debería huir de la medicina o de cualquier tipo de carreras humanísticas.

—Es hora que me vaya a la cama —susurró Isak mientras cerraba los libros de textos y los acomodaba. Apagó la lámpara y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto, observó de reojo el cuarto de Even y entró al suyo cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

Mañana sería otro día.

 

**Continuará.**

 

Nuevo fic, espero les guste y comenten :) si quieren.


	2. Convivencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak y Even tratan de repartirse tareas del hogar. Even tiene su primer episodio maníaco.

****

Un domingo a la mañana Isak se levantó, estaba somnoliento y no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche. Necesitaba una taza de café con leche urgente antes de continuar con sus estudios. La época de examen estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y a pesar que estudiaba bastante para sacárselos de encima y comenzar su último año en el Nissen, no dejaba de sentir que no era suficiente.  
Se colocó unos pantalones deportivos y salió de su habitación, Even continua en su cuarto como siempre, apenas sale durante la mañana y a veces lo puede escuchar tecleando o haciendo clic con el mouse, por lo tanto Isak sabe que no debe molestarlo porque está en horas de trabajo, sin importar si es sábado, domingos o una festividad noruega.

Al abrir la heladera nota que ya no hay más leche. Gira su cabeza para ver la lista de compras justo donde la había dejado hace tres noche. Isak intentó calmarse, tener un compañero como Even era bueno en ciertos puntos y muy malo en otros, por ejemplo, solía olvidarse ir de compras o socializar o hacer ciertas cosas en la casa que estaban más destinadas a él, pero era increíblemente bueno cocinando y dando consejos cada vez que Isak tenía una crisis existencial.

Se acercó a la habitación, miró nuevamente el reloj de pared para verificar si era un horario apropiado para golpearle la puerta un domingo a la mañana e inmediatamente con su puño da dos pequeños golpes secos.

—Even.... —llamó, pero nadie respondió, nuevamente golpeó la puerta, esta vez tres veces—. Even —esta vez sí hubo una respuesta, se escuchó los pasos apresurados y como la perilla de la puerta se abrió rápidamente para ver un Even con los cabellos completamente desordenados, un poco somnoliento y con una sonrisa.

—Muy buenos días, Isak.

—Even ¿por qué no hay leche en la heladera?

—¿Esto es una adivinanza? —preguntó, abriendo un poco más la puerta y la luz llegó hasta su habitación. Isak pudo ver por primera vez el cuarto de Even, es un poco más grande que el suyo, tiene una cama y un escritorio con la computadora, un armario grande y una ventana que da al mismo patio que da la suya, también tiene unas alfombras rojas en el piso y un perchero, un estéreo pequeño y una guitarra. Isak puede notar que en el armario hay muchos post it y dibujos pegados, además de una pequeña pizarra con horarios y medicamentos.

—Te di la lista hace tres noches ¿qué hiciste toda la semana? —preguntó Isak cruzando los brazos.

—Bueno, estoy trabajando, Isak —Even se puso en la misma posición que él.

—Estamos viviendo juntos, tenemos que hacer una cooperación, tú te encargas de comprar los víveres para sobrevivir —Isak se dio la vuelta, buscó la lista, caminó hacia él y se lo estampó en el pecho—. Necesito que vayas a comprar todo esto.

—¿Yo me encargo de las compras? Y dime ¿qué haces tú realmente en la casa? —Even miró la lista, no eran muchas cosas—. Veamos, cosas que hace Isak —se metió la lista en el bolsillo del pantalón y comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos—. ¿Isak hace la comida? Oh, no, cierto, lo hago yo...

Isak resopló.

—¿Isak lava los platos? —Even alzó un poco la cabeza para ver que los platos de anoche seguían justo allí, al igual que los de la noche anterior—. No, parece que no....

—Ya....

—¿Isak lava los pisos? No, ¿saca la basura? Oh no, cierto, no lo hace.

—¡Ya entendí! —exclamó  y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, es verdad que él no había colaborado mucho—. Pero yo puse a lavar la ropa ¿recuerdas?

—La mayoría era tuya —señaló Even—. Si quieres que yo vaya a comprar los víveres, de acuerdo, lo haré, pero pongamos una lista de cosas que cada uno debe hacer.

—De acuerdo, armemos. ¿Hay un pizarrón por aquí? —comentó Isak, Even asintió con la cabeza y entró a su cuarto sin cerrar la puerta, lo que hizo que Isak pudiera ver mucho mejor todo lo que tenía dentro.

—Pasa, ayúdame —comentó Even, e Isak entró al cuarto, no era tan lúgubre como se lo imaginó cuando conoció  a Even, a decir verdad era bastante acogedor, además pudo notar la televisión que tenía y dado a la posición de la puerta no podía ver. Ambos se pusieron a buscar en el armario de Even hasta que Isak lo encontró.

—Tienes muchas pizarras —señaló la que ya estaba colgada en el cuarto.

—Y Post it, sino los tuviera me olvidaría de cosas importantes —comentó Even, Isak giró para ver los carteles y ver su nombre entre ellos.

—¿Por qué está mi nombre aquí?

—Para no olvidarme que te llamas Isak —Even rió, pero a Isak no le pareció gracioso hasta que la risa contagiosa del mayor lo hizo hacer un gesto de diversión—. Bien, vamos a poner esto en la cocina.

Ambos fueron  a la cocina y colgaron la pizarra a un costado para que no molestara. Escribieron de forma horizontal los quehaceres domésticos que se tenían que hacer y de forma vertical sus nombres: Isak - Even.

—Bien, compras del día o de la semana —susurró Isak y giró para ver a Even—. Even.

—Even —el rubio más alto colocó una cruz debajo de su nombre.

—Cocinar.....definitivamente Even.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Even arqueando la ceja.

—No querrás comer lo que cocino yo, créeme —masculló, el muchacho le hizo caso y volvió a agregar la cruz bajo su nombre.

—¿Lavar la ropa? Isak —comentó, Isak asintió con la cabeza varias veces—. Yo no entiendo mucho el lavarropas.

—Déjamelo a mí —musitó y volvió a la pizarra que ya tenía 3 cruces—. ¿Lavar los platos? Supongo que yo.

—Sí, te toca —comentó Even y nuevamente puso otra flecha bajo el nombre de Isak—. ¿Poner la mesa?

—Eso podemos hacerlo juntos.

—Eso es tan cursi, seremos un matrimonio —Even colocó dos cruces, uno debajo de cada nombre.

—Un matrimonio sin sexo no es un matrimonio.

—Eso lo podemos arreglar —Isak giró para ver como Even se reía, su cara no parecía de estar disfrutando el chiste—. Es una broma, hombre, no te alteres.

—No me altero —bufó el menor—. Bien, ¿limpiar pisos? ¿asear la casa?

—Eso también lo podemos hacer juntos. Tú haces tú cuarto, yo el mío....y ambos nos turnamos entre el baño, comedor y cocina.

—De acuerdo —terminaron la pizarra—. Me parece justo ¿no?

—Sí.

—Ahora, ponte los pantalones y ve por leche —señaló Isak, Even suspiró, rodó los ojos y lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Isak está en la escuela, pero la materia es suficientemente aburrida como para que él tome su celular y usando el internet wifi de la institución se ponga a navegar por la red. Le da like a algunos de los comentarios en facebook que le dejaron sus amigos, también entra a instagram para darle like a las fotos de Jonas y Magnus tomando algo junto a Madhi y él en la casa del primero. Sus ojos no paran de navegar por el inicio de su instagram viendo que tiene dos nuevas notificaciones. Una es de un compañero suyo llamado Julian Dalh, que parece un especie de acosador desde el primer años que está en el Nissen. Y el otro es una notificación de alguien nuevo que lo está siguiendo. Abre la pestaña para ver el nombre del nuevo seguidor.

**evenbn_97**

Su cuenta también está privada, así que Isak no puede ver su foto hasta que lo agregue también. Piensa en quien podría ser, si es del 97 no está en la escuela en estos momentos, además en su descripción dice: **_"photographer, video editor, and something",_** así que se da una idea de quién puede ser. Solo conoce un Even, pero no sabía que significaba la b y la n en su nickname, ni siquiera sabía su apellido, debía ser patético. Pero se sorprendió al saber que Even lo había encontrado en internet, es decir, ¿cuántos Isaks habían en noruega? Seguramente demasiados como para que Even pusiera encontrarlo fácil.  
Decidió aceptar la notificación y también enviarle una para poder ver su contenido, fue bastante rápido como lo aceptó e inmediatamente pudo ver todas las fotos de Even. No tenía muchas, la mayoría eran de paisajes o bastante artísticas, otras de su cara, incluso había una de él jugando video juegos en una habitación que no parecía la que tenía ahora.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sana a su lado, él alza los hombros y guarda su celular.

—Nada, compañero nuevo de cuartos stalkeandome —musitó, sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir los diagramas del pizarrón.

—Se veía como si tú lo estuvieras stalkeando.

—No, no, ¿qué mierda? —bufó y continuó sin mirar a Sana.

—Se me hace conocido ¿cómo se llama?

—Even —comentó y giró su cabeza, tal vez Sana sabía más de él—. Vive en la calle principal, en un departamento, 2-B, es donde me mudé.

—Oh.

—Su instagram es evenbn_97, pero no sé su nombre completo —comentó alzando los hombros—. Es extraño, bueno, tal vez lo extraño es que es bipolar también.

—¿Bipolar? ¿Even? —Sana pareció comenzar a entender—. ¿Even Bech Næsheim? Si es él entonces lo conozco, iba a la escuela Elvebakken con mi hermano hace un año, se graduó y ahora no sé que está haciendo —musitó y volvió a mirar hacia el pizarrón.

—¿Bech....? —Isak saca nuevamente su celular y ve que el nombre de Even está justo en su instagram, como todas sus fotos, encima de su descripción—. ¿Así que tiene 18 años?

—19 años —comentó Sana—. Pero dijiste que no estabas stalkeandolo.

—No estoy stalkeandolo.

—Lo estas —Sana lo miró, esa cara que usualmente hace cuando sabe que tiene razón.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, escucha, que sea gay no significa que todos los chicos con los que me cruce me gusten ¿sabes? No me gusta Magnus, ni Jonas, ni Madhi, ni Even —vaciló, Sana asintió pero no le cree, Isak sabe que Sana no le cree pero aparenta que no es así, al menos para mantenerse a salvo.

—Es agradable.

—¿Hm? —Isak volvió a mirarla.

—Que Even es agradable —comentó Sana, pero a Isak no pareció importarle o por lo menos eso era lo que él quería hacerle entender.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Even  
(En Línea)**

A alguien se le olvidó lavar las ollas y sartenes.  
Muy mal Isak  
recién es la primera semana donde hacemos lo de la lista  
Y ya no haces una de las cosas.

Lo siento, tuve que irme rápido esta mañana  
mi alarma no sonó  
¿me perdonas?  
:(

Ya las lavé yo.  
Pero te toca hacer los mandados.  
:) Compra algo de pan crujiente, queso y cardamomo.

¿Nunca hay suficiente cardamomo?

Nunca hay suficiente cardamomo.  


**Isak pensó que ellos parecían una pareja.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran las dos de la mañana de un martes. ¿Quién carajo golpea la pared con un martillo y clavo un martes a las 2 de la mañana?  
Isak ni siquiera reparó que estaba en sus boxers largos para dormir y una camiseta blanca, simplemente necesitaba ir a callar a los vecinos que estaban jodiendo a esas horas con su maldito martillo golpeando la pared. La bronca que se cargaba era de un nivel indescriptible, se sorprendía que del otro lado de la pared, en el cuarto de Even, no hubiera movimiento con tanto ruido ¿acaso se había muerto su compañero o qué mierda?

Cuando Isak sale hecho una fiera de su cuarto su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Even golpeando la pared con un martillo intentando encastrar una especie de estante en la cocina. Él se queda allí parado durante unos momentos, la lámpara de luz quemada está nuevamente funcionando, hay dos estantes más en el comedor y se han movido la mayoría de los muebles de lugar hacia otro lugar. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Even, son las dos de la mañana —dijo Isak, el muchacho alto giró la cabeza, sus ojos estaban un poco desencajados.

—Isak, hice el desayuno, puedes tomarlo de allí —señaló con el martillo, Even había hecho un pastel y varios muffins, eso sorprendió al muchacho más joven.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, estoy muy bien.....pero creo que necesito un poco más de cinta, iré por cinta —Even se bajó de la mesa donde estaba y se dispuso a ir hacia la puerta, pero Isak se pone en medio de él y la salida—. ¿Qué pasa, Isak?

—Estás maníaco —comentó, Even se sorprende—. Por amor de dios, Even, son las dos de la mañana, estas en calzones y no puedes salir con este frío afuera así vestido. Ve a la cama y vuelve a dormir, ya has hecho suficiente.

—Pero me siento fantástico Isak.... —comentó colocándole las dos manos en los hombros.

Cabe decir que esa noche Isak no pudo dormir nada porque su compañero de departamento maníaco comenzó a hornear galletas, acomodar toda la casa justamente como estaba antes que Isak se despertara y limpiar absolutamente todo.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

La primera vez que Isak y Even tuvieron esa 'INCOMODA' charla fue un día que Isak estaba realizando un trabajo en su computadora. Se había instalado en la cocina y lo único que hacía era mirar del libro a la pantalla y luego al libro nuevamente, apenas prestaba atención a lo que Even estaba haciendo. Era un sábado a la tarde, si quería salir esa noche tenía que terminar de teclear en su computadora y aun le faltaba mucho para terminar, se había preparado más café y se hizo un sandwich de queso con especias para comer mientras no despegaba ni un segundo sus ojos de sus dos herramientas de trabajo. Fue justo en ese momento cuando Even se paró delante suyo:

—¿Eres gay? —preguntó, Isak levantó sus ojos para ver a Even parado, con una camiseta blanca y una camisa a cuadros azul y negro puesta, además de traer sus jeans rasgados y unas pantuflas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar en eso? —preguntó, sintiéndose un poco intimidado al respecto.

—Tienes revistas de hombres en tu armario —Isak se levantó _¿qué hacía en su armario?_

—¿Qué haces en mi armario en primer lugar? Y segundo ¿tienes algún problema con que sea gay? —preguntó, no sabía si estaba enojado o avergonzado, pero su cara estaba roja.

—No tengo problema en absoluto con eso, pero estaba en tu cuarto buscando mi pullover gris con capucha y encontré las revistas —alzó los hombros—. Como tú eres el que acomoda la ropa en el placard, entonces pensé que tenías mi pullover.

—¿Tu pullover? —Isak entró al cuarto de Even, seguido de él, e inmediatamente encontró el pullover en la cama perfectamente doblado. Isak se dio la vuelta y se lo señaló, para que no cupieran dudas al respecto que estaba ahí.

—Ups.

—¡No vuelvas a hurgar entre mis cosas! —exclamó Isak saliendo del cuarto junto a Even hacia el comedor—. Además ¿qué hacías mirando las revistas?

—Pensé que eran revistas de mujeres —nuevamente alzó los hombros, Isak rodó sus ojos.

—¿En serio pensaste que era heterosexual?

—Bueno, no te ves muy heterosexual que digamos —él sonrió e Isak no sabía si golpearlo o no.

—Entonces ¿qué haría con revistas de mujeres?

—No sé, intentar convertirte en una —lo dijo tan rápido como huyó de Isak, mientras este tomaba una almohada del sillón y se lo lanzaba, estrellándose justo en la puerta cerrada.

—Vete a la mierda, Even.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Invencibles**  
(Madhi, Magnus, Jonas y tú)

Even descubrió que soy gay.

**Jonas**  
¿En serio?  
¿Cómo pasó?

**Magnus**  
¿En serio, colega?

Bueno, él solamente entró a revolver mi ropa  
Y encontró unas revistas mías.

**Madhi**  
¿Revolviendo tu ropa?  
WTF?

Al parecer le gusta meter su cabeza en lugares que no debería  
Pero trataré de cerrar mi cuarto con llave la próxima vez.

**Magnus**  
Compartir vivienda es todo un desafío, Isak.

**Jonas**  
Es verdad, son solo ustedes dos así que no se puede echar la culpa a alguien más.

Mi compañero es extraño  
pensé que sería terrible tener un compañero psicópata o asesino  
pero creo que Even supera las expectativas.

**Jonas**  
Recién es el primer mes  
dinos cuando hayas convivido con él durante un año.

No creo llegar tan lejos en esta relación.

 

**Continuará**


	3. La historia de Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV de Even. La familia de Even, su dinámica, un poco de su historia y una charla matutina sobre la masturbación jajajaja.

 

 

Abrió sus ojos unos momentos. La luz entró por su ventana como todas las mañanas, se había quedado dormido encima de su escritorio y la espalda le dolía como el infierno. Tuvo que ver el calendario arriba de su computadora para darse cuenta que estaba en lunes. Suspiró. Usualmente los lunes tenía que ir al banco a depositar en la cuenta de su madre, dado que ella tenía graves problemas financieros y Even tenía que destinar una parte de su trabajo a ella. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero a veces le gustaría invertir un poco en él mismo para variar.  
Su padre se había ido, a veces le mandaba mensajes pero Even sabía que no podía contar con él en lo absoluto, porque cuando concretaban una cita, siempre tenía algo que hacer, por lo que con el tiempo y una vez que empezó su adolescencia, Even simplemente lo eliminó de su cabeza.

Salió de su habitación y notó que Isak ya se había ido, lo sabe porque casi siempre desaparecen mágicamente los libros en la mesa y también la computadora. Caminó hasta la nevera donde tomó un poco de leche, agarró un tazón de la alacena y vertió un poco de la caja de cereales en él, algo de leche, una cuchara y está listo para desayunar.  
No era la primera vez que tenía un inquilino nuevo en la habitación de al lado, a decir verdad Isak era el tercero, pero los anteriores no habían soportado la enfermedad mental de Even apenas se había manifestado. Tampoco es que Even los soportara suficiente, estaba en esa casa dado a la última pelea que había tenido con su padrastro y que dejó a los dos en mal estado, la mamá de Even había decidido que ya tenía suficiente y le pidió a su amiga Ámbar que le de alojamiento a su hijo mientras arreglaba las cosas en casa. Pero ese alojamiento momentáneo pasó de semanas, meses a años completos y ya es su tercer año en ese lugar.

Cuando él se mudó había un hombre viviendo en la habitación de al lado, pero Even no lo tomaba como inquilino dado que duró solamente dos días antes que se casara y se fuera de allí, Even apenas recordaba su nombre, ni siquiera lo tenía anotado en los **post it** que llevaban colgados meses, años, en su habitación.  
Luego otro chico vino, pero solamente estuvo unos dos meses, creía que se llamaba Albert y era ucraniano, no hablaba mucho, pero miraba a Even con cierto repudio, seguramente porque ya de por si el noruego era bastante raro.  
Por último y luego de un año solo, apareció Ariadna, una chica con trastorno límite de la personalidad, eso fue bastante difícil para ambos, aunque no se metían el uno con el otro y sus horarios eran bastante diferentes porque Even iba al colegio de día y la chica trabajaba de noche, por lo que apenas se cruzaban en la puerta cuando se iban o volvían, ni una palabra, ni una mirada y ella se fue a los tres meses.

Isak hasta ahora era el más prometedor de los tres que habían vivido con él en algún momento, al menos se conocían, se buscaban por internet —tal vez solo Even lo hacía— e interactuaban. En el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, Even sabía las mañas de Isak y también Isak sabía las de Even, por lo que cuando el chico comenzó a sentir los síntomas de la depresión —producto de su bipolaridad—, Isak sabía perfectamente cómo actuar, iba a su habitación, lo cubría con alguna manta, le dejaba algo de comida o lo llamaba para que se vaya a duchar, incluso le traía sus medicinas y observaba hasta que se las tomara. Era lo más tierno que alguien había hecho por él en años, eso le gustaba de Isak, porque aunque no quería decirlo, Isak le gustaba mucho, pero no quería asustarlo como pasó con las personas anteriores que le gustaron y él las espanto de una manera burda. Intentaba mantener la distancia, pero a veces era imposible viviendo los dos juntos.

—¿Qué? —Even miró su reloj de pulsera que suena, la alarma está puesta a las diez y al notar el reloj de pared se da cuenta que no está errado, lleva media hora y aun no ha comido la mitad del cereal en su tazón—. Mi medicina —se levantó y buscó su antipsicótico, lo tomó bajándolo con un poco de leche y se terminó su tazón.

En un post it puso a Isak que iría al banco y posteriormente a sacar unas fotos en un bautismo que tenía después de la hora del almuerzo, lo dejó en la nevera y se colocó ropa cómoda, sus lentes de sol, tomó su cámara de fotos y se retiró.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mamá  
(En Línea)**

 

¿Cuándo puedo ir a visitarte?  
Necesito hablar contigo.  
¿Podemos hablar?  
Te extraño.

Hola cariño.  
Andrew está aquí  
No sé si sea buena idea vernos  
¿depositaste?

Sí.  
Pero te extraño, mamá.

Lo sé, cariño  
Pero....  
Mira, ¿qué tal si nos vemos el domingo?  
¿qué dices?

Domingo. Ok.

Yo también te extraño, cielo.  
Tómate toda tu medicación.  
Te amo.

Yo también te amo, mamá.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Even recibió una notificación. A **Isakyaki** le gusta tu foto. Even tiene que abrir la aplicación para saber de cual foto está hablando y la nota. Es una donde está jugando FIFA en su cuarto mientras sonríe al televisor. Hay muchos mensajes de sus amigos debajo:  


**evenbn** Jugando al fifa.  
_a Isakyaki, eliasfraoslo y 15 amigos les gusta esto._

 **eliasfraoslo** ¿estás seguro que sabes jugar? ¿no te habrá ganado la computadora?  
**mikael_97** creo que esta vez no ganaste, amigo.  
**yousefacar** definitivamente él no gana ninguna partida, ¿deberíamos juntarnos?  
**adammalik** ¡Even, hagamos equipo en el fifa!  
\---> **mikael_97** él es mío, lo siento.  
\---> **eliasdraoslo** lo siento pero me prometió ser equipo a mi ¡perdedores!  
\---> **mutasin97** señores, está apartado :)  
\---> **evenbn** ¿no qué me ganaba la computadora?

 

Even no puede tener mejores amigos. Él estudio en Elvebakken, donde conoció a Elías y los demás del escuadrón Ballon, o era así como ellos se habían puesto. Aun después de un año de graduarse, seguían manteniendo comunicación por whattsapp y constantemente le pedían juntarse, pero Even tenía mucho trabajo últimamente, tal vez debería invitarlos a jugar, aunque ahora que tenía otro inquilino, probablemente debería preguntarle primero.  
La notificación aparece y otra vez es Isak quien es la fuente de esa notificación, pero esta vez es un comentario.

 **Isakyaki** ¿deberíamos jugar fifa algún día?

 

**Ballon Squad  
(Yousef, Elias, Mikael, Mutasin, Adam y tú)**

**Elias**  
WTF? AMIGO, ¿quién mierdas es Isakyaki?

 **Yousef**  
Eso iba a preguntar yo también.

 **Mikael**  
Y yo.

Es mi nuevo compañero de casa.

 **Mikael**  
¿Hace cuánto se mudó?  
No nos dijiste nada.

No hay mucho que decir  
Se mudó recientemente  
hace un mes.

 **Adam**  
Amigo  
un mes no es RECIENTEMENTE.

 **Mikael**  
Adam tiene razón.

 **Elias**  
Parece amigable, le gusta el fifa ¿nos reunimos?

Últimamente tiene que estudiar  
pero le preguntaré si pueden venir a casa.

 **Yousef**  
Parece tu mujer :)

 **Mikael**  
Noooooo hermano, nooooo.

 **Elias**  
Haznos saber.

 **Mutasin**  
Llevo las cervezas ese día, Adam lleva las botanas ¿alguien más?

 **Yousef**  
Pizza.

 **Elias**  
Espero que no sea en ramadam

Nooooo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No es como si Even odiara a los niños, pero trabajar con niños y padres podía ser todo una molestia. El bautismo de Nicanor fue un espectáculo para un niño que apenas podía caminar y saber de su existencia. Even tuvo que sacar al menos unas veinte fotos del bebé chupándose el dedo ante la mirada amorosa de sus padres.  
¿Quién demonios le pone **_Nicanor_** a su hijo a estas alturas del siglo veintiuno? Seguramente padres que no piensan en el futuro de Nicanor.  
Ya son pasada de las cuatro de la tarde, Even miró el reloj antes de sacar las últimas tres fotos en la fiesta y decirle al padre del niño que debe retirarse. Tendrán las fotos del bautismo para dentro de una semana, Even tiene un pequeño cuarto oscuro cerca de donde vive, que alquila por hora para poder revelar todas las fotos que tiene durante la semana, por lo que entrega todas las fotos el mismo día. Él puede editar videos en su computadora, pero no puede revelar fotos en su casa, allí convive con otro ser humano que seguramente no le gustaría vivir en la oscuridad.

Cuando llegó al cuarto alquilado cerró las cortinas, colocó un poco del agua en el recipiente, tomó una de las botellas plásticas y vertió el contenido. A Even le gusta revelar las fotos de manera tradicional, por lo tanto cobra más, porque la gente tiene una foto sin impresiones en computadora.

Tiene al menos cien fotos en el rollo y comenzó a revelarlas una por una y colgarlas en una soga que tiene a unos metros de allí, casi siempre hace el trabajo solo, nadie lo molesta ni siquiera lo ayuda, él pide que lo dejen tranquilo en ese momento, apagó el celular y solo el silencio reinó.

Cuando sacó el último papel y lo cuelga en la soga notó que no es del bebé que acaba de fotografiar, es la primera foto del rollo, una que sacó durante su caminata en la plaza el miércoles cuando fue a comprar.  
Even siempre mantenía la cámara en su cuello mientras iba a cualquier negocio, siempre puede haber algo que fotografiar de camino a la tienda, pero no pensó verlo sentado allí mirando su teléfono tan concentrado. Le había tomado una foto a su compañero de casa, a Isak, mientras este parecía sumergido en su mundo mirando el celular sentado en la banca de la plaza. Even sonrió, era una linda foto, aunque probablemente Isak no pensaría lo mismo si la viera, porque seguramente se pondría loco, pero a Even no le importó.

Esperó hasta que se sequen y sacó todas y cada una de las fotos tendidas, las colocó en sobres diferentes y salió de allí una vez que ordenó. Ya era de noche, debía ser pasada de las ocho y comenzaba a tener hambre y sueño.

 

**Isak  
(En línea)**

 

¿Hay algo de comer en casa o tengo que pasar por la tienda?

Pizza congelada

¿Me la puedes calentar?  
Estoy yendo a casa.

¡Claro!  
Aun no he cenado  
podemos cenar juntos  
Y ver televisión.

¿Interesado en tu compañero?

Idiota.  
Ya no vuelvo a ser bueno contigo.

Estoy bromeando  
Nos vemos en 5  
:)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Papá  
(En línea)**

¿Podemos vernos?  
¿El miércoles?  
¿Even?  
No puedes ignorarme toda la vida, Even  
Te amo.  
Te quiero hijo.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Even se dio cuenta que le gustaba molestar a Isak al segundo mes de convivencia. Había empezado como simple casualidad, pero lo siguió haciendo solo para molestarlo. Even no solía ver pornografía ni masturbarse cuando había inquilinos en casa, él solamente aprovechaba cuando ellos se iban, era lo bueno de trabajar en casa la mayoría del tiempo, pero ese día no pudo aguantar más. Estaba viendo unos videos por internet, él no se ponía rotulo a sí mismo, era lo que era, simplemente enamorado de la vida, de su trabajo y de lo que él consideraba bonito, no podía autoetiquetarse como heterosexual, bisexual, gay, o lo que mierda sea, a Even solo le importaba pasarlo bien y disfrutar de la vida sin tapujos, por lo cual también ese había sido su estilo de vida al tener parejas a lo largo de su adolescencia, no se fijaba en el género, sino en lo que él sentía con respecto a esas personas, por lo tanto no era raro que se estuviera tocando mirando un video sobre dos chicas lesbianas o sobre un joven gay o una pareja heterosexual. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo, trataba de reducir sus gemidos al mínimo posible porque Isak estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Con sus auriculares puestos y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo hacía.

En un momento de la noche se habrá puesto más intenso que comúnmente porque su muñeca comenzaba a dislocarse y los ruidos que hacía al tirar de su miembro comenzaron a escucharse, porque los golpes en la puerta incluso traspasaron el sonido del video. Even se sacó los cascos y nuevamente escuchó el golpe en su puerta, debía ser Isak ¿quién más? Es el único que está en la casa. Even minimiza el video, se limpia superficialmente el pre-semen y se colocó mejor sus pantalones para que no se note que aun esta algo excitado.

—¿Qué diablos, Even? —cuestionó Isak, traía su cabello completamente despeinado, su ropa arrugada y sus labios algo mojados, acababa de salir de la cama obviamente y no parecía de buen humor—. ¿Puedes masturbarte en silencio? Estoy tratando de dormir, mañana tengo examen.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no pensé que hacía tanto ruido —Even no estaba avergonzado en lo absoluto, él solamente se reía y apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba a Isak enfurecer.

—Haz como las personas normales y espera que me vaya de la casa —comentó con fastidio—. Es incómodo sentirte jalar mientras intento dormir.

—Lo siento, de nuevo.... —alzó los hombros.

 

Isak pensó que eso sería la última vez que tendrían esa plática, pero no. Even se las ingeniaba para masturbarse casi todos los días e Isak estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—¡Puta mierda, Even! —dijo a la mañana siguiente luego de una 'maratonica mastubada' (como decía Isak) la noche anterior—. ¿En serio? Se te va a desgastar —comentó.

—No creo que eso pase —dijo sentándose mientras dejaba su tazón de cereales.

—¿Es por la medicación? —preguntó Isak, arqueando una ceja, Even también la arqueó sin comprender—. Tu medicación para la bipolaridad.

—No dice excitación nocturna en los efectos colaterales, así que no. Pero en mi etapa de manía, suelo excitarme con más regularidad que en la de depresión.

—¿Tienes que ponerte maníaco y cachondo cada vez que tengo un examen? —dice con más enojo que anteriormente, Even alzó ahora ambas cejas.

—No debería decir yo que tienes exámenes cada vez que estoy maníaco y caliente? —Isak bufó, bufó porque sabe que esta maldita discusión nunca llegará a nada, que Even seguirá masturbándose y él tendrá que escucharlo y soportarlo—. Bueno, no pensé nunca desayunar hablando de masturbación, pero tu temario es más interesante que el mío.

Isak se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y continuó comiendo sus cereales. Even pudo notar como cada vez que Isak metía un puñado de cereal en su boca, la leche resbalaba de su comisura, eso más la plática que habían tenido no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—Isak —susurró.

—¿Hm?

—Tienes leche en tu cara —Even se levantó tomando su tasa—. Me voy a cambiar, tengo trabajo.

Isak lo observó irse mientras se quita la leche que se le escurre por sus labios.

 

**Continuará**

Cada tanto tendremos un POV de Even para saber que pasa por su mente.


	4. Bromas pesadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even e Isak se hacen bromas pesadas y sexuales. Uno de los dos termina con leche encima. ¿adivinen cual?  
> También un poco de drama cuando los amigos de Even son invitados a una noche de pizza, cerveza y fifa.

 

A Isak habían muy pocas cosas que lo traumatizaban, una de ellas podía ser la enfermedad de su madre o la separación de sus padres, pero nunca pensó que su compañero de departamento lo fuera a traumar de cierta manera.  
Había sido un día sábado común y corriente. Even se encontraba en su habitación terminando un trabajo mientras Isak acomodaba todo en la habitación, tenía puestos sus auriculares con música mientras levantaba la ropa que había tirada en el living y la cocina. Era su turno de ir a la lavandería en la parte baja de los departamentos, todos los vecinos iban allí a lavar su ropa y ellos no eran la excepción. Llevaba toda la ropa en las manos y las iba a poner en el canasto que estaba en el baño, venía tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que abrió la puerta sin darse cuenta que alguien se estaba duchando allí y cuando levantó la cabeza ya era demasiado tarde, se encontró con un Even completamente desnudo delante de él.

—¿Qué demonios, Isak? ¡Toca la puerta! —Even no tuvo siquiera tiempo de colocarse encima un toallón, Isak ya lo había visto de arriba a abajo y cerró la puerta tan rápido como pudo, pero no lo suficiente como para que sus ojos no hubieran visto lo que vio.

**_¡Por amor a dios!_ **

Even era ENORME. Fue lo único que le había quedado de la vista que había tenido. El muchacho mayor no tenía grandes pectorales, ni tampoco llevaba aretes, estaba limpio y su vientre era plano, pero no necesitaba abdominales torneados y una masa muscular prominente, con lo que tenía entre las piernas era suficiente para que cualquiera quedara en estado de shock, inclusive Isak, quien no podía salir de su asombro ante la vista. No, seguramente se lo imaginó, no era común algo así, tenía que ser una broma. Pero Even al igual que Isak estaba en shock en el momento que el menor entró al baño, no parecía algo que hubiera planeado ni mucho menos, encima, ni siquiera estaba erguida para aumentar su tamaño, definitivamente Isak se había imaginado cosas.

Cuando Even salió, llevaba los pantalones puestos y no pudo observar mucho más, no estaba rojo, parecía que no se avergonzó demasiado al notar que Isak lo había mirado. Ahora el menor sabía perfectamente por qué Even se masturbaba todas las noches, tenía que descargar lo que producía esa cosa o no sabía, realmente estaba muy shockeado todavía.

No podía contarle a nadie ¿qué iban a pensar sus compañeros? Es decir, no podía ir con el "acabo de ver el enorme miembro dormido de mi compañero de cuarto", definitivamente no es algo que Jonas, Madhi y Magnus quisieran oír.  
Tendría que llevarse su secreto a la tumba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todas las mañanas luego que Even se masturbara solo para molestarlo, Isak pensaba en nuevas formas de molestarlo también, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Fue una señal divina de algún dios nórdico que esa misma mañana empezaran a trabajar los obreros en el edificio de al lado, por lo tanto los ruidos en la habitación de Even eran muy intensos y le impedía trabajar a gusto durante la mañana.

Tomó su computadora, una libreta de notas y varios pendrive, se colocó en la mesa donde Isak solía estudiar y se puso a trabajar allí con sus auriculares para poner música en los videos y verificar el sonido. Esto podía ser solamente una señal divina, porque la cara de Isak se le iluminó.

Luego de dos días enteros de no poder dormir, porque su caliente y maniático compañero de departamento no podía hacer otra cosa que jalar su enorme pene para satisfacerse durante las noches, Isak estaba dispuesto a torturar psicológicamente a su amiguito por no dejarlo pegar un ojo.

—¿Vas a trabajar aquí? —comentó Isak, mientras ojeaba una revista en el sillón.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó, sin mirarlo.

—Para nada, siéntete libre —comentó y dejó la revista para ir a buscar algo en la cocina.

Even no apartó sus ojos de la pantalla hasta que Isak se sentó frente a él, aun así fue imperturbable, pero poco a poco los movimientos que realizaba Isak del otro lado fuero fuentes de miradas del rubio mayor. Isak estaba comiendo una paletilla de dulce mientras miraba la revista justo frente a él. La lengua se deslizaba por el dulce, hacía círculos en la parte de arriba, se lo metía entero en la boca, lo sacaba suavemente por sus labios y pasaba la lengua por encima de ellos para luego mirar a Even a los ojos. El muchacho se detuvo unos segundos sin dar crédito a lo que estaba observando ¿acaso Isak estaba haciendo esto adrede? Porque no había manera que el chico no fuera consciente que le estaba haciendo una mamada al dulce.

—¿Pasa algo, Even? —preguntó.

—¿Estás molesto por algo? —respondió con una pregunta.

—No me dejaste  dormir en toda la puta noche, Even —el mayor rodó los ojos, así que era eso—. ¿Qué mierda? ¿En serio? Pensé que los antipsicóticos hacían que tu pajarito no se levante.

—Bueno, sabes exactamente que no es un 'pajarito' lo mío, porque entraste al baño mientras me duchaba —Isak se sonrojó violentamente—. Y segundo, si te masturbaras más seguido, no tendrías tantos problemas para dormir y un carácter tan irascible.

—Me he masturbado, soy un chico sano y lo hago —exclamó—. Pero no todas las malditas noches a las dos de la mañana.

—Sabes muy bien el horario, Isak.

—Vete a la mierda, Even —Isak volvió a ponerse el dulce en la boca y nuevamente lo chupa, esta vez sabiendo muy bien lo que provocaba. Even intenta ignorarlo, pero sus ojos se le van.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no me masturbaré en tu cama y la ensuciaré, sé que casi no cambias las sábanas...

—¡No te atrevas! —Isak dejó del lado el dulce—. Bueno, ya no quiero más dulce —se levantó y se va a la cocina, Even puede sentirse más relajado y comienza a trabajar nuevamente.

Isak desaparece unos minutos y vuelve a la acción, esta vez con una taza con leche fría que comienza a beber delante de Even, haciendo que el líquido se deslice por sus labios y caigan por la mandíbula. El mayor levantó los ojos nuevamente y suspiró.

—¿En serio? ¿cuántos años tienes, Isak?

—Diecisiete.

—Eres un adolescente caliente y malhumorado, deja de hacer eso.

—¿Y tú cuántos años tienes? —preguntó.

—Cumpliré 20 en unos meses.

—Eres un pseudo adulto, bipolar, caliente y un idiota —Isak se levantó tomó su revista, volvió a beber de su leche derrochando un poco hasta que cae por su boca y posteriormente se limpia con los dedos para metérselos en la boca—. Iré a mi habitación.

—Bien.... —Even lo ve retirarse y cerrar la puerta, ahora Even tenía dos problemas, una enorme erección en sus pantalones producto de un adolescente enojado y frustrado sexualmente en la habitación de al lado....y un adolescente sexualmente frustrado en la habitación de al lado.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

 ** _Evenbn_** acaba de subir una foto a Instagram.

En la foto, Even estaba con sus amigos del Ballon squads.

 **evenbn** Hermoso día con los chicos.  
Les debo un FIFA :) @eliasfraoslo @mikael_97 @adammalik @mutasin97 @yousefacar

#ballonsquad #fifa #juegoencasa #amistad #amigos  
_a eliasfraoslo, mikael_97, mutasin97 y 15 personas más le gusta esto._

 **eliasfraoslo** ¿arreglamos? Ya casi salimos de vacaciones, hermanos.  
**mikael_97** ¿pones casa, Even?  
\---> **evenbn** @mikael_97 pongo casa si ustedes ponen comida.  
\---> **mikael_97** @evenbn no hay problema  
\---> **mutasin97** @evenbn  llevo cervezas ¿un sixpack?  
\---> **adammalik** @evenbn yo llevo las pizzas.  
\---> **yousefacar** @evenbn ¿estará bien con tu compañero de departamento?  
\---> **evenbn** a @isakyaki no le molesta

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Cuando Even planeó una noche de fifa, pizza y cervezas con sus amigos a Isak le pareció bien. Estaban casi entrando en vacaciones, sus exámenes habían terminado, por lo tanto disfrutar con otros chicos en la casa, comer, beber gratis y jugar al fifa era lo que más le gustaba. Pero mierda, los amigos de Even eran todos muy atractivos y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea un montón de chicos revolcándose en el sofá mientras se peleaban jugando fifa.

Entraron por la puerta mientras Isak estaba preparando el sofá para que estuvieran cómodos. Para Even fue muy fácil convencerlo, le dijo que habría pizza y cervezas, suficiente, Isak dijo que si de forma instantánea. Los chicos entraron cargando unas 4 cajas de pizza, cinco sixpack y el video juego favorito.

—Isak, ellos son Mutta, Yousef, Elías, Mikael y Adam, chicos, él es Isak, mi compañero —comentó Even, Isak saludó a cada uno de ellos con un apretón de mano.

—Así que eres Isak, jajaja ¿ya te hizo zafar un tornillo Even? —comentó Elías con gracia.

—Sí, más de uno.

—¿A qué escuela vas, Isak? —preguntó Yousef, era claro que Isak era menor de edad, se notaba.

—Al Nissen.

—¡Nissen, como tu hermana, Elías! Tal vez conoces a su hermana, es Sana —comentó Mikael.

—Oh, es verdad, tengo biología con ella.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo.

Luego de unas horas jugando y tomando cerveza con Pizza a Isak le caen mejor los amigos de Even que incluso el propio Even. Ellos son agradables y no tratan de hacer cabrear a Isak, siempre le permiten elegir primero el equipo y aunque Isak es bastante malo, en ocasiones lo han dejado ganar e Isak agradece eso para su autoestima. ¿Cómo alguien como Even tenía amigos tan geniales? Y sí, la está pasando a lo grande con ellos, pero el que parece no disfrutar mucho es Even, que lleva como media hora solo mirando fijamente a Isak. Isak no sabe por qué, tal vez porque ese tal Mutta le ha estado acariciando la pierna reiteradas veces en muy poco tiempo y aunque a Isak no le gusta Mutta, coquetea con él porque sabe que a Even no le gusta que lo haga y últimamente lo tiene harto con sus masturbaciones desaforadas. Había intentado seducirlo para dejarlo caliente, pero Even parece inmune a todo eso, por lo que cuando notó la bronca y odio que sintió Even al ver como Mutta le coquetea, decidió seguirle el juego.

—Entonces, Isak —dijo Mutta mientras sus compañeros se peleaban por el joestick—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer cuando termines el Nissen?

—Medicina, quiero concentrarme en eso —conectó y miró de reojo a Even que bebía una cerveza.

—Oh, es justo el tipo de cosas que quisiera hacer yo —musitó—. Pero aun no estoy preparado, estoy trabajando en la empresa de papá.

—¿De qué es la empresa?

—Crema para las hemorroides —dice Even, tratando de poner un poco de vergüenza en las mejillas de su amigo, el cual bajó la cabeza—. No tienes que sentirte mal, ganan dinero aliviando a la gente.

—Bueno, siempre es bueno tener cremas para el hemorroide —Isak no parece ruborizado ante esto, él se ríe y eso cabreó más a Even, pero trata de no aparentar.

—Bueno, es verdad, es de crema, pero....no importa, yo no tengo hemorroides —Mutta se ríen, Even arqueó la ceja porque no pensó que este tema iba a ser tan divertido para Isak.

 

Even pudo volver a respirar cuando sus amigos se fueron, cuando Mutasin se fue principalmente, aunque él es siempre agradable y a Even le cae muy bien desde que ambos compartieron mesa durante el primer día de su tercer grado de primaria, pero no quería mezclar amigos y compañeros de departamento, no fue una buena idea, aunque Isak disfrutó y se sintió muy a gusto con sus amigos.

—Deberían venir más seguido tus compañeros, son agradables.

 

Pero Even no los volvió a invitar, ahora se reunían en casa de Mikael.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Isak se dio cuenta que las bromas estaban tomando un tinte bastante oscuro cuando invitó a sus amigos a tener una previa para luego ir a la fiesta en casa de Eva. Tenía ya su camisa puesta, unos pantalones jeans y una campera con capucha. Se había puesto un poco de desodorante y esperaba a que sus compañeros llegaran con la cerveza. Even iba de acá para allá, estaba siguiendo con el trabajo que tenía atrasado desde hace una semana y necesitaba mucho café para mantenerse despierto.

—Ojala tuviera mi episodio maníaco ahora, podría terminar este trabajo de mierda —comentó Even, siempre bromeando con su bipolaridad, mientras servía un vaso de leche.

Even solamente traía los pantalones de su pijama puestos, hacía bastante calor el día de hoy y no necesitaba usar nada arriba. Isak, que casi siempre escuchaba sus quejas sobre el trabajo de mierda que tenía, rodó sus ojos sentado en el sillón y suspiró.

—¿No estabas trabajando en eso hace como dos noches? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, estaba, pero luego la construcción de mierda de al lado no me permite escuchar bien la música —masculló y guardó la caja de leche en la nevera.

—Mala suerte —alzó los hombros—. Tal vez dejas de ser un idiota ahora que tienes problemas como todos los demás.

—Últimamente no te he molestado —murmuró mirando hacia arriba, extrañado.

—¡Entraste a mi cuarto mientras me cambiaba!

—Todos pueden cometer errores.

—¡Dos veces! —sentenció.

—Todos pueden cometer dos errores —rió.

—Lo que sea, aléjate de mi mientras tanto ¿quieres? Hoy tengo ganas de salir y divertirme con mis amigos, tal vez venga con alguien a casa o tal vez no venga a casa a dormir —dijo Isak, intentando de cierta forma irritar a Even.

—¡Bien!

—Bien —susurró y el timbre sonó—. Deben ser los chicos.

—Oh, los chicos —Even sonrió y antes que Isak pudiera siquiera pasar por al lado de él, le arrojó la leche a la cara a Isak—. Iré a abrirles —dejó el vaso en el lavamanos y fue a abrir la los chicos mientras Isak aun estaba en shock por lo que acababa de hacer su compañero.

—Bueno, chicos, los dejo solos, yo ya terminé aquí —comentó Even llevando a los chicos hasta la cocina donde estaba Isak bañado en leche, Madhi, Magnus y Jonas se quedaron parados en la puerta de la cocina y Even se encerró en su cuarto.

—¿Llegamos en mal momento? —preguntó Jonas, Isak levantó la mirada para verlo, tenía la boca llena de leche y la cara también, incluso la ropa.

—¡No es lo que piensan! Es leche, de vaca, del cartón —exclamó Isak y tomó un trapo para secarse.

—No, ya, no pensábamos que le habías hecho una mamada a tu compañero —comentó Magnus, aunque él si lo había pensado, no era la primera vez y no necesitaba ver a Isak bañado en leche para pensarlo.

—Hemos tenido una discusión nada más.

—Pensé que te llevabas relativamente bien con él —dijo Madhi—. Es muy agradable.

—Cuando no vives con él es agradable.

—No creo que sea tan así, estas exagerando —dijo Jonas.

—¿Estoy exagerando? Estoy bañado en leche luego de una maldita discusión —suspiró—. Iré a cambiarme, me pondré otra camisa, ésta está mojada.

 

**Continuará.**


	5. Depresión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PoV Even. Escena de celos, un poco más sobre su historia, una masturbación en conjunto con Isak y la horrible depresión que lo ataca.

 

 

Los problemas de Even comenzaron justo una semana después que Isak y Even prometieron tener una tregua entre ellos durante todo el año y no volverse a hacer bromas pesadas o sexuales o cualquier tipo de mierda mientras estén conviviendo juntos y en paz. Justo cuando Isak se desapareció durante unas horas con su amigo Jonas, luego de una escapada al local de tatuajes de un conocido, es el que le hizo un tatuaje a Even en su espalda hace dos años atrás. Pero el tatuaje era para Jonas, aunque de alguna forma Isak volvió a la casa con un puto aro en la lengua.

Cuando Even lo vio por primera vez no pudo salir de su asombro, pero con el tiempo fue volviéndose más normal verlo con un pedazo de fierro atravesado en la lengua. Isak era un chico grande —bueno, probablemente no— pero sabía lo que hacía y si a él le gustaba, muy bien.

—He escuchado que eso es estupendo para el sexo oral —comentó Magnus en una noche donde Even estaba en su cuarto con la puerta ligeramente abierta e Isak había invitado a sus amigos a tomar unas cervezas.

—¿De dónde escuchas esas cosas? —preguntó Mahdi, Jonas comienza a reír.

—No sé, los chicos de tercero dicen que hay una chica, esa rubia, también tiene un aro en la lengua y hace las mejores mamadas del universo —comentó Magnus confundido.

—Pero tal vez es porque ella es buena y no por su aro en la lengua —intentó explicar Isak, pero Magnus agitó la cabeza.

—No, no, no, los chicos dijeron textualmente que ese aro en la lengua era "wooo" demasiado excitante, creo que a los hombres le exista que las chicas le hagan una mamada con una barra de acero atorada en la lengua.

—Lo que sea —suspiró Jonas—. Ahora tendrás más caída.

—No quiero sexo, estoy bien así, tengo que estudiar para putos exámenes todo el tiempo, no tengo forma de pensar en el sexo ahora.

—Tal vez tu falta de sexo coincide en el humor de perros que te cargas, hermano —susurró Magnus y alzó los hombros. Even no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero tiende a no asomarse porque sabe que Isak lo mataría, luego del altercado con la leche, Isak era muy reacio a juntar a su compañero de departamento con sus amigos.

—¿Y Even como ha estado? Casi no lo vemos —comentó Mahdi, Jonas arqueó la ceja y Magnus miró a Isak.

—Trabaja mucho y por eso casi no sale de su cuarto, aunque a veces es por su depresión que no sale.

—O por qué tal vez sigues cabreado luego del episodio de la leche ¡fue hace semanas! Y ya supimos que era de vaca.

—Claro, sí, al principio pensábamos que era semen de Even, pero el semen no es tan líquido.

—Mierda chicos, ustedes son horribles —comentó Isak antes de beber otro trago de cerveza.

 

Even no salió del cuarto por más que quería.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Isak  
(En Línea)**

 

¿Qué es lo que ves que te calienta tanto?  
Dime así también me pongo a ver.

No podrías conseguir una erección como la mía.

Idiota  
No necesito conseguir una erección como la tuya  
Realmente ¿qué tomas?  
Estás caliente todas las noches  
Eso no es normal  
deberías hacerte ver

En ocasiones es la manía  
la hipersexualización es muy normal

No puedes estar todas las noches con la puta manía  
te dará un ataque al corazón  
¿te has revisado la presión arterial?

Gracias, Doctor Valtersen, por estar tan preocupado por mis erecciones y mi presión arterial  
le estaré informando si algo se está saliendo de control, por favor, espere mis mensajes de texto  
cambio y fuera.

Eres un idiota.

Y a todo esto ¿por qué te preocupa si me estoy tocando o no?  
Estas en esa aburrida fiesta con tus amigos  
Metiendo tu lengua en la boca de algún desconocido.

¿celoso porque no tienes un juego ahora mismo?

Puedo llamar a mi ex, Sonja y ella estaría encantada de negarte eso.

No creo volver, así que llámala.

¿tienes la lengua en la garganta de algún sujeto?

¿te importa?

Al parecer no, porque estás hablando conmigo.

Bueno, fue por bebidas.

¿y decidiste mandarme un mensaje para saber si me estoy tocando?  
Muy bien Isak  
buena observación.

Vete a la mierda.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Cuando Isak si llegó con un chico a la casa que le metía mano y la lengua hasta la tráquea, Even pensó que era un buen momento para entrar en acción justo cuando ambos cayeron en el sofá. Tiró su cabellera para atrás, peinándola vivamente, se colocó unos boxers rojos y frescos y comenzó a mover sus hombros en círculos para aflojarse. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y prendió las luces para cortar toda la atmósfera que ese chico e Isak habían estado creando. El muchacho era también un adolescente, uno bastante estúpido según Even, que se separó inmediatamente de Isak apenas la luz golpeó sus pupilas y mirando al muchacho alto que estaba parado justo delante de ellos, se asustó y retrocedió. Isak mantenía la boca abierta y los ojos desencajados ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo Even?

—Isak..... —se colocó una mano en el pecho—. No puedo creerlo ¿quién es él? —señaló, muy dramático, incluso Isak se daba cuenta de lo mal actor que era Even.

—¿Él....él es tu novio? —preguntó el joven, Isak inmediatamente se levantó.

—¡Noooo! Él no.... —necesitaba buscar algo creíble para decirle al chico—. Él es....es...mi...mi hermano — _¿por qué no dijo la verdad y se ahorró el sufrimiento?_

—¿Hermano? ¿Ahora nos llamamos así? No sabía de tu preferencia por el incesto.

El muchacho miró a Isak y luego a Even, no sabía a quién creerle, pero el parecido entre ambos era sorprendente y decidió solamente huir para evitar tener que elegir cuál de las dos teorías era cierta. Si el muchacho alto y rubio era su hermano, entonces Isak estaba teniendo un gran problema de comunicación con él; pero si eran amantes, Isak realmente lo estaba engañando. El chico no esperó a resolver el enigma, se disculpó con Even y se fue, él rubio lo saludó moviendo su mano de un lado al otro, Isak lo empujo.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo vas a fingir que somos amantes? ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?

—Agradéceme, la tiene muy pequeña.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Mierda Even, eres un idiota.... —Isak volvió a arrojarse al sillón, había perdido su oportunidad de pasar una noche agradable.

—¿En serio? Dime, ¿cómo se llamaba el 'amor de tu vida' que trajiste a esta casa a follar? —cuestionó, Isak iba a abrir la boca pero se daba cuenta que no sabía su nombre, edad, no sabía nada del muchacho, así que simplemente cerró la boca y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

—Como si tú supieras el nombre de toda la gente con la que follaste alguna vez —masculló, Even se arroja al sillón.

—Dado que la única novia que tuve fue Sonja y no he engañado a nadie en toda mi vida, supongo que sé perfectamente el nombre de las personas con las que tengo sexo —indicó Even, Isak lo miró de reojo.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Eres irritante.

—Pero te interesa mi pene lo suficiente como para mandarme mensaje de por qué soy tan putamente caliente —él rió e Isak también lo hizo.

—No me interesa tu pene.

—Pero sí lo que hago con él.

—No me interesa que haces con tu pene, solo pensaba que siempre estas caliente, que estas en esa puta computadora y te escucho jalártela desde la esquina, eres tan frustrante —bufó—. No he tenido una puta erección en ¿cuánto? ¿Dos meses? Estoy comenzando a sentirme abatido.

—No creo que tengas problemas sexuales, Isak. La disfunción eréctil es casi tan común como la eyaculación precoz.

—Pero a mi edad debería ponerme caliente cualquier cosa.... —golpeó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón—. Mierda.

—Tal vez te ayude hablar de sexo un rato.

—No creo.

—Tal vez te ayude si me masturbo frente a ti.

—¿Eres enfermo?

—Eso ya lo hemos tratado el primer día que llegaste. Bipolar, mucho gusto. Ahora ¿quieres que me masturbe delante tuyo o no? —Isak lo miró, bufó y se acomodó para observarlo.

—Muéstrame que tienes.

 

Even no era una persona con potencial de tener sexo público o masturbarse frente a alguien, pero ver a Isak allí, con una frustración sexual enorme y ganas de tener sexo lo hicieron endurecerse. Relamió sus labios y tomó la mano de Isak para apoyarla sobre su propio miembro para masajearlo suavemente. Los ojos del más joven brillaron mientras presionaba un poco más el bulto en aquellos boxers rojos. Isak pudo sentir como se endurecía en sus manos y se erguía entre sus dedos  mientras la mano de Even lo orientaba un poco para proporcionarle más placer.

Cuando el mayor tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de forma ronca, Isak apartó su mano y lo miró, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. Even sonrió, estaba obteniendo esa atención que quería desde que vio a Isak ese día lunes en la cocina cuando se encontraron durante la madrugada, los ojos verdes del más joven eran todo un enigma que Even quería resolver, calentar y apropiarse como un huracán que se lleva por delante todo una ciudad completa. Inmediatamente sacó su pene de su boxer y lo mostró, erguido y duro, sorprendiendo al más joven por su tamaño y grosor. Even nunca se había sentido orgulloso de su virilidad, porque de cierta forma le molestaba y le hacía doler a su pareja de ese momento, se había mantenido un poco tímido al respecto y no le gustaba andar en paños menores por la casa, pero desde que Isak estaba en su vida no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de lo que tenía, orgulloso de poder mostrarle y que a Isak se le hiciera agua la boca con solo verlo, porque a pesar que no le decía implícitamente, varias de las veces que se había tirado un orgasmo en su habitación, era pensando en la boca de Isak alrededor de su miembro erecto.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a masturbarse, escuchando los suaves gemidos de Isak al verlo de arriba a abajo, a pesar que Even tenía los ojos cerrados, no hacía falta abrirlos para saber que el más joven estaba comenzando a tocarse a si mismo.   
Isak se desabrochó los pantalones jeans y se bajó el cierre para poder sacar con más comodidad su propio miembro, y ambos se miraron mutuamente mientras se masturbaban uno frente al otro.

El cabello despeinado, los labios rojos y mordidos por la sensación del orgasmo alcanzando su interior, sus boca mojadas y su cuero cabelludo transpirado. Los gemidos se iban haciendo cada vez más intensos hasta que Isak tiró fuerte de su miembro y estalla con sus semillas, bañando su ropa en semen, ropa que mañana iría a la lavandería y no sabía con que cara mirar a la chica que atendía en el mostrador. Even vino un poco después, deslizando su semen contra sus dedos para posteriormente pasarse uno de ellos en el labio de Isak quien se relamió. Guardó su miembro.

—Descansa.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

No habían hablado desde el día en que Isak y él se habían masturbado juntos en el living. Even pudo notar que Isak estaba un poco cohibido por todo lo que estaba pasando y no quiso molestarlo. Decidió salir a caminar durante la tarde, el trabajo lo tenía loco y además tenía que dejar unas copias de fotografías y un video en la casa de uno de sus clientes.   
Mordió sus labios y se sentó en una banca para descansar su cabeza, últimamente tenía mucho dolor y también estaba sintiéndose agotado, probablemente estaba a punto de tener un episodio depresivo o algo así, Even reconocía su cuerpo y podía preverlo si era necesario, pero también las jornadas laborales para él eran bastante complicadas y cuando estaba con un episodio no trabajaba durante toda la semana y no ganaba dinero suficiente, tenía suerte que en esos momentos Isak estaba ahí para ayudarlo, darle sus medicinas y llevarlo al baño para que se duche, o incluso obligándolo a comer a pesar que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Isak era un especie de niñera el 100% del día cuando él estaba con depresión.

Su teléfono suena una, dos, tres veces y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente antes de sacarlo de sus pantalones jeans oscuros.

**Mamá  
(En línea)**

 

Discúlpame Even, cariño  
No voy a estar este fin de semana.  
Andrew quiere ir a Borgen.  
Lo lamento  
¿en otra oportunidad?

Hace como  cinco meses que no te veo mamá  
te extraño.

Yo también te extraño, cariño  
Pero ya sabes cómo se pone Andrew.  
Lo siento  
lo compensaré.

Sigues repitiendo eso  
pero las cosas continúan exactamente como hace tres años.

 

Lo siento, hijo  
Pero Andrew es mi esposo ahora  
debo ser una buena mujer para él.

Él es un idiota.

Él es tu padre ahora.

Nunca será mi padre  
un padre no hace lo que hizo él  
un padre no te golpea  
un padre no arruina tu cabeza  
un padre no hace eso, mamá  
¿cuándo lo vas a entender?  
Él no es para ti  
tu eres buena, amable, eres mi madre  
Te amo

Lo siento.

 

Su madre no le volvió a escribir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Papá  
(En línea)**

Te envié dinero a tu cuenta  
espero que sea suficiente  
¿me vas a responder?  
¿Even?  
Sé que lees mis mensajes  
Lamento mucho haberte dejado  
haberte dejado con ese tipo  
lo siento  
Siempre me arrepentiré de esa decisión  
Pero es el marido de tu madre  
y tú quisiste vivir con ella.  
Yo quería sacarte  
Pero no pude  
lo siento, hijo  
si algún día me perdonas  
estaré aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario  
No te abandonaré, Even.  
Por favor contéstame  
Por favor  
Por favor.....  
¿Even?

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Su vida era una mierda, lo sabía. Estaba acostado con un terrible pesar en su cuerpo, miraba el techo buscando las respuestas a los interrogantes y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Isak abrió la puerta cargando dos pesadas bolsas de papel madera y las apoyó en la mesa. Había ido a comprar porque Isak notó que él estaba padeciendo una depresión en ese momento, pero Even no podía decir que estaba completamente deprimido, se sentía sin ganas de hacer nada en lo absoluto, pero tampoco podía llamarlo estado depresivo.  
Isak se acercó un momento y ve como los ojos de Even no están mirando ningún lado, efectivamente estaba padeciendo.

—¿Tomaste tu medicina? —preguntó, con sus dedos comenzó a peinar el cabello de Even hacia atrás. No responde—. Tomaré eso como un no.

Usualmente el no responder solía ser un 'si' para las personas normales, pero en ese tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, Isak aprendió el lenguaje interno de Even tan bien que no hacía falta que hable para saber la respuesta.

—Deberías ir a tu cuarto —Isak sacó los víveres de las bolsas y comenzó a ordenar, pero Even no tenía ganas de hablar ni de levantarse, sus ojos aun estaban clavados en la nada misma y vacios como la profundidad de la noche—. Prepararé tus pastillas.

Isak sabía que era lo que tomaba Even, tenía todo organizado e incluso lo tenía en la cartelera que habían improvisado para ordenar sus quehaceres domésticos. La pastilla para la depresión, los antipsicóticos, los estabilizadores de ánimo, todo estaba etiquetado con fecha de vencimiento, horario y fecha de fabricación.

El celular comenzó a sonar e Isak se acercó para ver quién era.

—Es un mensaje de tu papá, Even —giró su cabeza y vio como los ojos del muchacho comienzan a humedecerse—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sorprendido, pero Even no contestó, no tenía ganas de hacerlo—. Ven, siéntate —Isak lo inclinó y le dio un vaso de agua con sus píldoras—. Tómalo.

Luego de tomar las tres pastillas, Isak lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó directamente a la habitación, donde le sacó los zapatos y lo arropó, apagó todas las luces y se retiró para dejarlo descansar. Isak sabe que debe hacer eso, porque Even cuando está depresivo simplemente se tira allí y se deja estar.

A Isak le rompe el corazón escuchar a Even llorar, a Even sentirse triste. Pero sabe que Even es bipolar.

 

**Continuará.**

 

Bueno, un poco más sobre la vida de Even, espero les guste. Gracias por los kudos, son muy amorosos :) los amo.

 


	6. Investigación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak quiere investigar un poco sobre la vida de Even, su familia, le pide ayuda a Magnus. Even e Isak charlan sobre eso.

 

 

Cada vez que Even se levantaba luego de un episodio tenía hambre e Isak siempre solía preparar huevos y pan tostado, a veces un poco de avena con frutas, pero eso es solo cuando el rubio estaba de buen humor.  
Terminó el fin de semana e Isak vuelve nuevamente al colegio, tenía que evitar abrir demasiado la boca dado que el nuevo arete en su lengua era muy notorio y allí eran bastante estrictos.  
Esa mañana se levantó, se colocó la ropa y salió de su habitación, peinó su cabello como siempre y se colocó una gorra de invierno, hacía mucho fresco afuera en la mañana temprano de diciembre, preparó huevos y pan tostado, tal vez un poco de avena y cortar frutas para Even, quien se arrastra hasta la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche caliente. Isak ya lo tiene todo organizado, él sabe que Even se levanta a esta hora como un muerto viviente y claramente, hacer pan tostado, huevos y calentar leche no es una ciencia como para arruinarlo. Even agradece con un movimiento de cabeza e Isak se sentó a su lado para comenzar a comer. Aun falta media hora para que inicie la primera clase y él vive a la vuelta de su colegio, así que puede tomarse el tiempo de desayunar tranquilo, al menos hoy.

—La hija de la señora Pettersen de al lado no ha dejado de llorar —comentó Even poniendo los ojos en blanco, Isak levantó el rostro—. Comparto la pared con el cuarto de la bella criatura que no me dejó dormir.

—Los niños son algo molestos.

—Incluso cuando estaba con Sonja, siempre le dije que no quería tener hijos, incluso no solo con saber que mi enfermedad puede ser heredada —musitó y se enroscó en su edredón, que venía arrastrando desde su pieza, y mueve con la cuchara el contenido de su bol—. No quiero lidear con eso.

—¿No te gustan los niños? —preguntó Isak—. Es raro para un hombre que trabaja con los niños también.

—Los niños son geniales, los que me irritan son los padres que no pueden controlarlos —musitó—. Además, con un hijo ajeno, sé que a la hora me voy y el niño desaparece de mi existencia, con hijos propios, tendré que soportarlos incluso cuando no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Eres hijo único? —preguntó Isak.

—Sí, bueno, no sé, a menos que Andrew esté planeando embarazar a mi madre —Isak iba a preguntar quién demonios era Andrew, pero el teléfono celular sonó—. Creo que es tu alarma.

—Debo irme ahora, le dije a Jonas que llegaría temprano esta vez —Isak se levantó de la mesa—. Como hice el desayuno ¿está bien si lavas los platos hoy?

—Sí, ve tranquilo.

Isak asintió y se retiró, dejando a Even aun desayunando en la cocina.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Isak se encontraba solo en el salón de biología. Comenzó a escribir en el buscador de instagram el nickname de su compañero de cuartos:

**evenbn**

Inmediatamente abrió el único resultado que había con ese nickname y fue a sus seguidores para ver a quienes seguía o quien lo seguía a él. Encontró a todos los amigos de Even que había visitado la casa, también a la tal Sonja (@sonjabarakk) que tenía la cuenta privada pero que Isak no quería conocer. Se detuvo un segundo en una cuenta de una mujer @sigridberkil y le pareció interesante solamente porque tenía una persona en común con Even, Sonja.

La cuenta de Sigrid estaba abierta al público, ella tenía varias fotos con un hombre alto etiquetado como @andrewevans pero que no era amigo común con Even, lo que hizo suponer a Isak que este podría ser un padrastro. Yendo más abajo entre las fotos de Sigrid, encontró una foto de Even cuando era pequeño en el regazo de su madre junto a otro hombre etiquetado como @janbechnæsheim.

 **sigridberkil**  
#tbt con el amor de mi vida, mi tesoro @evenbn ¡Feliz cumpleaños amor!  
En la foto tenía 7 años.  
#even #mihermosobebe #happybdaybaby  
_12 de febrero de 2012._

 **adhoramillen** es hermoso tu hijo, Sigrid querida, felicidades al pequeño Even por su cumpleaños número 15.  
**ambarluccel** ¡Feliz cumpleaños al pequeño Even! ¿Quince? Eso es mucho.  
**sonjabarakk** ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi vida!  
**janbechnæsheim** ¡feliz cumpleaños hijo, te amo!

Isak le dio like a la foto y reconoció el nombre de la mujer dueña de la casa que alquilaba entre los contactos, pero le llamó más la atención un mensaje que estaba debajo de todo, era del 20 de abril de 2012.

 **luccero88** que pena lo que pasó a Even fuerza amiga.

Seguramente fue en esa época donde le diagnosticaron el trastorno bipolar.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sana, sobresaltando a Isak.

—Ehm nada... —apagó el celular y se lo metió en el bolsillo, Sana no le cree, pero se sentó y evitó decir algo, siempre es así con Sana—. Oye, tú me dijiste que conoces a Even ¿verdad?

—Es amigo de mi hermano, fueron juntos a Elvebakken —susurró la muchacha.

—Hace una semana que está deprimido, bueno, hoy al menos se levantó y comió algo —bufó un poco nostálgico, Sana lo miró.

—Pensé que sabías que era bipolar.

—Sí, este, lo sé, pero me llamó la atención algo —comentó, Sana dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver a Isak—. Él.....digo, sus papás están separados ¿no?

—Sí, desde hace unos años.

—¿Tiene buena relación con ellos? —preguntó, Sana cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

—¿Por qué te interesa?

—¿No puede interesarme mi compañero de departamentos? —preguntó consternado, Sana rodeó los ojos.

—Lo bueno sería preguntarle a él sobre sus dramas personales ¿no crees? No es bueno que otros hablen de tu vida personal, es como si él me preguntara tus cosas, yo no puedo ir ventilando nada tuyo por más que lo sepa —volvió a su libro de texto.

—Es que recibió un mensaje de su padre y sentí que necesitaba ayuda para volver a hablar con él.

—Lo mejor es que hables directamente con él, Isak, si tienes dudas y quieres saber su historia, yo no puedo ayudarte, además, no es como si supiera la historia de todos los amigos de mi hermano ¿sabías? Even es agradable, es lo único que puedo decirte de él y que es bipolar, cosa que ya sabes —comentó alzando los hombros.

—Tienes razón Sana, pero.....bueno solo quería ayudar —bufó.

 

Isak no volvió a tratar el tema con Sana.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Los invencibles  
(Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus y tu)**

**Ayer**

**Magnus**  
¿En serio? ¡Vamos hombre!

**Hoy**

Magnus, necesito tu ayuda.  
Tú que eres tan bueno en las computadoras y demás mierdas  
Necesito que me averigües algunas cosas.

 **Jonas**  
Casi nunca hablas, Isak  
Y lo haces para hacernos participe de un delito  
bien Isak.

 **Magnus**  
¿un delito? Suena tentador.

Necesito Información de unas cuentas de Instagram  
Sana no me quiso dar información  
Pero la cuenta esta en privado.

 **Mahdi**  
woooo ¿a quién estás stalkeando?

janbechnæsheim y andrewevans  
esas son las cuentas que están en privado  
Necesito que accedas a ella  
de alguna u otra forma  
o me averigües.

 **Magnus**  
¿Jan Bech Næshaim?  
Me suena

 **Jonas**  
Even es un Bech Næsheim  
¿Isak?

 **Mahdi**  
¿stalkeas a parientes de tu compañero de piso?

Even anda deprimido  
y siento que tengo que ayudarlo  
¿me van a ayudar o no?

 **Magnus**  
cuenta conmigo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Jan Bech Næsheim** es el padre de Even, tiene unos 43 años y vive en las afueras de Oslo. Es un hombre alto y calvo, según dicho de Magnus tiene muchas fotos con Even en su cuenta, no sabía Isak como el muchacho pudo acceder pero tampoco le quiso preguntar. Vive cerca de un baldío, porque siempre muestra imágenes de extensos metros de hierba. Al parecer, Jan y la madre de Even se separaron cuando Even era un adolescente, tal vez poco después que fuera diagnosticado con trastorno maniático depresivo, probablemente fue motivo de una discusión el nuevo padecimiento de su único hijo. Al separarse, ella comenzó a salir con Andrew Evans, pero Magnus no pudo acceder a esa cuenta y buscó algunas personas en común para poder ver algunas fotografías, era un hombre de 37 años, joven y guapo, parecía muy enamorado de la señora Sigrid, pero había algo que no le cerraba a Magnus, tal vez era eso por lo que Even no parecía querer ir a la casa de su madre.

—Te agarré —comentó Even tomando a Isak por detrás para asustarlo.

—¡Mierda Even! Casi me matas del susto —Even lo soltó y comenzó a reír.

—¿Quieres venir a caminar? Quiero sacar unas fotos fuera y me aburro si no hay nadie conmigo para mostrarlas.

—Eso nunca te importó antes.

—Pensé que masturbamos juntos nos había unido, algo así como 'hermanos de leche' —y se rió, a Isak no le pareció gracioso.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Estaba bromeando —susurró y lo abrazó suavemente, Isak dejó de forcejear con él y se relajó—. Gracias por cuidarme cuando estaba mal, nadie lo había hecho antes, solo tú lo haces.

—Bueno, estamos viviendo juntos ¿no? —Isak bajó la cabeza, estaba rojo como un tomate, pero no le daría el gusto a Even de verlo así.

—No es solo por eso ¿verdad? —murmuró muy cerca del oído del más joven—. Y aunque fuera solamente por eso, sigues haciéndolo aunque no tienes que hacerlo. Gracias Isak.

—Hmmm.... —se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos y asintió con la cabeza—. De nada.

Even se separó un poco y se sentó en el sillón justo al lado de donde Isak estaba parado, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, no era un silencio incómodo, pero sí bastante tenso, porque Isak quería saber más de Even pero no sabía por dónde preguntar, no quería ser entrometido, porque en definitiva él tampoco compartía mucho de su vida con Even, tal vez ese es un buen momento para iniciar una plática entre ellos.

Isak tomó su celular y se arrojó en el sillón para suspirar y luego guardarlo, solamente lo había sacado para ver la hora o tal vez para actuar como si viera algo en él, intentar iniciar una charla con Isak.

—Mi padre es molesto —comentó, no mentía, pero tampoco decía la verdad—. Quiere que nos reunamos, me manda mensajes todo el tiempo, desde que dejó a mamá me siento algo resentido ¿nunca te ha pasado? —Isak creyó que si empezaba por ese lado, sacaría algo, pero Even solamente lo miró unos segundos y estiró sus largos brazos por el respaldo del sillón.

—Puede ser.

—¿Tienes un padre, verdad? —cuestionó, Even bufó.

—Claro que tengo un padre, pero ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?

—Pensé que podríamos hablar de cosas.

—Cosas —susurró y se relamió los labios—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Por qué vives aquí —masculló—. ¿Cómo llegaste?

—Mi madre pensó que sería una buena idea luego que golpee en la cara a mi padrastro —sonrió de forma agria—. ¿Listo?

—¿Golpeaste a tu padrastro? —Isak no se esperaba eso y aunque Even se veía claramente incómodo, decidió no prestar atención.

—Hay gente aun que vive en la prehistoria, Isak, no todo el mundo es como nosotros. Hay personas que son huecas de mente, que son traidores del pensamiento racional, son personas con las que no quiero convivir —cruzó las piernas delante de Isak—. Ese tipo y yo no podíamos vivir bajo el mismo techo y mamá eligió.

—¿Lo eligió sobre ti? —cuestionó, Even tragó duro—. No creo que sea eso.

—A veces las cosas son dolorosas, Isak —masculló.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Por qué me preguntas si ya lo sabes? —cuestionó Even, Isak iba a negar pero Even mueve la cabeza—. No soy tonto, Isak, antes de preguntar siempre averiguas todo antes, seguramente ya entraste hasta a sus cuentas, pero están privadas, así que dudo que puedas sacar mucho detalle, aunque mamá la tiene abierta.

—¿Cómo sabes.....?

—Te tengo agregado, por lo tanto puedo ver a quienes le pones like en las fotos, me saltó que le diste like a la foto de mi madre conmigo, esa foto del 2012 —suspiró—. No me molesta que investigues sobre mí, yo también lo hice sobre ti, nunca sabes cuando tienes un asesino en casa, pero me gustaría que si quieres saber algo sobre mi familia, me lo preguntes.

—Tenía algo de miedo preguntar.

—Siempre dará miedo preguntar, pero debes hacerlo, dicen que es mejor responder preguntas estúpidas que dejar que la gente comience a inventarse las respuestas.

—Lo siento entonces, es que el otro día recibiste un mensaje de tu papá y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pensé que tal vez lo extrañabas y....

—Estaba depresivo, Isak —negó con la cabeza—. Cuando estoy depresivo todo me es más pesado, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí. Mi padre está bien, yo necesito tiempo antes de poder volver a hablar con él, nos dejó a mi madre y a mí cuando descubrió que era bipolar.

—Eso es muy cruel.

—Pero hay gente que lo hace —masculló—. Supongo que mi papá pensó que era demasiado con esto, que necesitaba un nuevo rumbo su vida. Ha intentado contactarme desde entonces, pero no estoy muy al tanto de lo que quiere, no leo sus mensajes.

—Mi papá también se fue de mi casa y me dejó con mi madre, que tiene esquizofrenia —murmuró Isak, liberándose de la opresión en el pecho—. Estoy un poco resentido al respecto, pero a veces tengo ganas de abrazarlo y hablar con él.

—Nuestra familia es mierda.

—Es verdad.... —Isak relamió sus labios y estiró su mano para tomar la de Even—. Por algo nuestros destinos se cruzaron.

—Tienes razón.

 

**Continuará.**

 

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, los veo en el siguiente capitulo. Ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 11 y realmente me duele el cuerpo cada vez que hago escenas escandalosas jajaja, espero pronto poder actualizar más seguido, estoy desempleada pero mi familia está presionandome un poco, ojala pusiera ganar dinero escribiendo fics jajajaja. Besos.


	7. Isak y Even minuto a minuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak invita a la mamá de Even a la casa, una pelea entre Even y su padrastro. Una conversación muy significativa entre Even e Isak.  
> "Isak y Even minuro a minuto"

  


 

La primera vez que Isak y Even pelearon fue por la familia, Isak no pudo haber cometido un error más imperdonable. Fue durante el periodo de depresión de Even, antes de la llegada de navidad a mediados de diciembre. El muchacho más grande se encontraba aun en la cama envuelto en su edredón de color café, no se había levantado salvo para ir al baño y comer algo —si es que lo hacía— las épocas de depresión de Even eran muy serias últimamente a pesar que iba todos los meses al psiquiatra para que le regulara la dosis.   
El teléfono de Even estaba cargando desde el lunes y estaban a jueves, por lo tanto era Isak el encargado de enchufarlo y desenchufarlo todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Esa tarde, Isak volvió de una de sus clases entrada a la tarde y Even estaba durmiendo, su teléfono celular en la cocina desenchufado y con un 10% de batería. Decidió entonces comenzar a cocinar, cuando Even estaba depresivo, era Isak quien se encargaba de todo y en la mayoría de los casos compraba sopa instantánea de la tienda para cocinar, porque no era muy bueno haciendo ninguna cosa.

Se encontraba distraído, pero no lo suficiente como para no oír el celular de Even sonar y vibrar contra el mármol de la mesada.  Isak no lo pensó y simplemente atendió:

—¿Hola? —contestó.

— _Hola, oh, lo siento, al parecer me equivoqué de número_ —la voz parecía de una mujer, Isak observó que era el nombre de la pantalla era 'Mamá' por lo que inmediatamente supo que estaba hablando con la madre de Even.

—No, no, este es el número de Even —corrigió—. Lo siento, soy su compañero de cuarto, él ahora está con un episodio depresivo y no puede atender.

— _Oh, cariño, lo siento ¿cómo era tu nombre? ¿Ilam? ¿Isam?_

—Isak —susurró, no podía entender como Even le había hablado de él a su madre.

— _¡Oh, sí, Isak! Cariño ¿cómo estás?_ —la mujer no le dejó responder, siguió hablando—. _¿Así que Even está deprimido no? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Está tomando sus medicinas?_

—Sí, está tomando, pero va al psiquiatra para regular la dosis, últimamente no está surtiendo mucho efecto —comentó Isak, se sentía libre de hablar con la señora porque ella sabía lo que padecía Even.

— _Cariño, ehm, sabes, dentro de poco serán las fiestas y realmente quiero ver a Even_.... —musitó dolida la mujer—. _Quería saber si podíamos caer allí para saludar ¿te parece?_

—Seguramente Even estará feliz, él ha querido verla hace tiempo y yo ya salgo de vacaciones de navidad de la escuela, así que estaré libre para cualquier cosa.

— _¡Que bien, cariño! Entonces nos veremos ¿el 22? No quiero caer en navidad, tal vez Even y tú tienen planes._

—No, no tenemos planes de nada, supongo que iré a una fiesta con mis amigos y un grupo que tengo, pero no tenemos planes para las fiestas en realidad creí que iría a su casa para las fiestas.

— _No, Even no viene desde hace tiempo a casa....hm bueno querido, debo irme, nos vemos el 22._

—Nos vemos —Isak colgó pensando que había hecho las cosas bien.

Que equivocado estaba.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Cuando la mujer y el joven hombre aparecieron en la casa de Even una tarde del 22 de diciembre, inmediatamente el muchacho alto miró a su compañero de piso intentando buscar una explicación a esto. Even no sabía que Isak invitó a su madre —sola, Andrew fue un regalo incluso para Isak—, pero no tenía en nadie más en quien apoyarse. Luego volteó y abrazó a su madre, no la había visto en mucho tiempo, la última vez Even estaba en una etapa maníaca y tenía el puño en la cara del esposo de su madre, cosa que había hecho que la mujer llamara a la ambulancia y a la policía. La ambulancia se llevó a Even sedado para observación por su manía y la policía tomó declaración por las lesiones. Había sido un duro momento, la última vez que Even vio a su madre antes de mudarse al departamento, la última vez que vio a su padrastro y la última vez que su relación era más o menos estable, a partir de ahí todo había sido chat.

—Mamá, ¡qué agradable sorpresa! Pasa —ella saludó encantadoramente a Isak, incluso el tal Andrew le dio la mano muy amable e Isak creyó que probablemente era un mal entendido que ellos se llevaban muy mal.

—Soy Isak —saludó amablemente.

—¿Por qué está él aquí? —señaló Even a su padrastro.

—¿Esa es tu forma de recibirme, Even? Siempre fuiste muy grosero, pero estoy aquí por tu madre, así que no diré ni una sola palabra.

—Eso debe ser difícil dado que siempre dices demasiadas palabras —contestó Even, Isak casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—No empecemos de nuevo, Even, ven, siéntate con tu madre y cuéntame cómo ha estado todo —musitó la mujer, el chico hace caso de su madre y se sienta mientras Isak se mantiene apoyado en la mesa del comedor frente al sillón y su padrastro está parado, observando la casa.

—Pues estoy viviendo aquí, Ámbar me tiene paciencia y a veces me cobra el alquiler con retraso por eso, olvido las fechas de cobro con mucha facilidad —murmuró mirando a su madre, la mujer sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, Even se veía feliz con su madre—. Tomo mis medicinas, pero me la están regulando ahora mismo.

—Tenemos una lista y cronogramas —comentó Isak, de una forma entusiasta, Even sonrió a su compañero.

—¿Y cómo se llevan?

—Bastante bien, Isak es un excelente compañero —comentó Even, su vista cambia cuando notó que Andrew pasa su dedo por encima de los muebles—. ¿Pasa algo, Andrew?

—Nada, solo miro el estado del departamento, es raro que no lo hayas destruido.

—Andrew —Sigrid miró al hombre intentando calmarlo, pero Andrew parece no querer callar.

—Nuestro hijo no puede vivir solo, Sigrid, tú lo sabes —señaló—. No sé como hizo Isak hasta el momento, debió ser todo un dolor de cabeza.

—No...ehm yo no —intentó decir, pero Even se levantó.

—¿Te molesta algo, Andrew? De mi casa o de mi vida —susurró mordiéndose los dientes, tratando de contenerse.

—Para nada, solo digo que no eres alguien que yo le daría un departamento, Even, todos sabemos tus problemas —señaló cínico, Isak se sorprendió.

—¿Ahora te interesan mis problemas, Andrew? Que yo recuerde, te importo una mierda, siempre lo hiciste, incluso creo que saltabas de alegría cuando me fui de la casa.

—Even, Andrew, no empecemos, estamos bien —la mujer se puso de pie a la defensiva, sabe que los ánimos están caldeados.

—Even, siempre fuiste un problema para ti y para otros. ¿O acaso no te acuerdas cuando intentaste tirarte del balcón? ¿Quién fue el que te sostenía para que no caigas? —dijo el hombre amenazante, Isak intentó ponerse entre ellos pero el propio Even lo apartó de un empujón.

—No fuiste de mucha ayuda, Andrew.

—Y cuando abusaste de todas esas drogas, habían inyectables en casa, en nuestra casa donde también viven tus hermanitos.

—¡No son mis hermanos! Tu familia nunca será la mía Andrew —exclamó con dolor, Andrew sonrió, sabía que estaba desequilibrando a Even y eso Isak lo notó.

—O tal vez cuando saliste desnudo en esas vacaciones familiares luego de un episodio maníaco, Even, tú eres autodestructivo y destruyes a todos a tu paso, no sé cómo no le has hecho daño a este pobre chico aun —miró a Isak—. Yo que tú, tendría cuidado.

—¡No hables con Isak! No lo mires viejo hijo de puta —gritó y se lanzó a él, Isak se fue para atrás y Sigrid intentó detenerlo pero no pudo contra el puño de Even que se estrelló en el rostro de Andrew.

—Aaagh —se quejó el hombre, viendo sangre en su nariz—. ¿Lo ves, Even? Eres un peligro para todos.

—¡FUERA DE MI CASA, FUERA! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! —gritó Even, Sigrid se levantó y empujó a Andrew hacia afuera.

—Que vergüenza Even, tu amigo nos invita para pasar una linda velada y tu lo arruinas —comentó Andrew antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Even estaba dándole la espalda a Isak, el cual se acercó suavemente para tocarle el hombro, pero este se aparta.

—¿Tu los invitaste? —murmuró apretando los dientes, Isak suspiró.

—Sí, bueno....no, en realidad invité a tu madre pero....

—Isak.... —lo silenció y giró, Even estaba hecho una furia—. No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida, si es posible, ni siquiera me vuelvas a hablar —gruñó antes de encerrarse en su cuarto y golpear la puerta violentamente.

 

Isak se dio cuenta que la había cagado.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días siguientes fueron de absoluto mutismo. Durante una semana y media Even se mantuvo en absoluto silencio, no es que antes de eso hablaran demasiado, pero Even siempre estaba sonriendo o haciendo algún chiste fuera de lugar antes que él cometiera el TERRIBLE error de invitar a la familia de Even a la casa, por lo tanto fue una navidad muy triste para Isak, al menos pudo irse con sus amigos un rato a tomar unas cervezas, pero luego cada uno lo dejó para volver con sus familias y él se quedó solo sumergido en la más patética soledad.   
No quería que eso se repitiera en año nuevo, por lo que esa tarde terminó de hacer unas cosas en su cuarto e inmediatamente salió y fue a golpearle la puerta a Even.

—Even ¿por cuánto tiempo más estarás enojado conmigo? —preguntó golpeando nuevamente la puerta sin recibir respuesta—. Even, por favor, somos compañeros, necesitamos hablar al respecto, ya te pedí disculpas al menos unas treinta veces, realmente si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar yo no.... —pero no continuó, la puerta se abrió y Even salió del cuarto en busca de algo para beber, Isak lo siguió—. Even, por favor, háblame.

Pero Even ni siquiera lo miró. Isak entonces decidió poner fin al mutismo de Even y se colocó justo al lado de él en la cocina, mirándolo fijamente mientras Even calentaba una taza de leche, Isak no quería permitir que terminara el día sin que Even le dirija la mirada.

—Háblame, dime lo que sea, incluso para insultarme, pero no puedo seguir así, ¡no puedo! —Isak quería llorar de la frustración, estaba acostumbrado a que Even lo mirara, al ser el centro de su mundo, incluso si no tenían una relación, ellos la tenían, pero ahora era la nada misma, Even apenas lo miraba e Isak comenzaba a desesperarse. Una lágrima se deslizó suave por su mejilla y rompió a llorar, manteniendo aun su postura—. Por favor.

Por primera vez en una semana y media Even lo miró, sus ojos estaban diferentes, un poco sin brillo, pero no podían evitar iluminarse cuando miraba a Isak, un brillo especial siempre los adornaba y ahora, por primera vez en un tiempo, Even lo estaba mirando mientras lloraba.

—No llores, por favor —murmuró y estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. Me mata verte llorar.

—Entonces hablemos.... —susurró muy bajo, cerrando los ojos para sentir el toque.

—Vamos a mi cuarto —Even sacó la taza de leche del microondas y caminó a su cuarto seguido de Isak—. Cierra la puerta —susurró, Isak lo hizo y ambos se sentaron en la cama, uno enfrentado al otro.

Isak estaba nervioso, hace bastante tiempo que no hablaba con Even de esta forma, entre los estados depresivos o maniáticos de Even y sus problemas en la escuela y posteriormente el problema con la familia, apenas habían podido entablar conversación. Even parecía algo serio y angustiado, muy diferente al Even que él conocía.

—Me diagnosticaron bipolaridad a los 14 o 15 años, más o menos —masculló mirando la leche en el interior de su tasa—. Posterior a eso, mi padre no pudo soportarlo y se fue, simplemente se fue. Siempre quiso mantenerse en contacto conmigo, pero sentí el abandono muy fuerte, yo estaba enfermo.

—Even....

—Mi mamá se puso en pareja con este hombre, Andrew..... —alzó los hombros—. A veces pienso que Andrew siempre estuvo ahí y que el problema no fui yo de su separación, sino una infidelidad o algo así, es una cosa que jamás sabré porque mamá no suele hablar de ello y no quieren hablar de eso conmigo, ni mi madre ni mi padre —masculló y esta vez levantó la mirada para ver a Isak—. Lo que dijo Andrew es verdad, intenté lanzarme de un balcón, me drogué, no solo con marihuana, sino también con drogas inyectables. Estaba violento, todo eso antes de cumplir 17 años que fue cuando me fui de mi casa y me trajeron aquí.

—¿Llamaron a la ambulancia? ¿Y a la policía?

—No me metieron a la cárcel porque pensaron que estaba maníaco, pero no estaba, solo me había drogado y me sentía con tanta ira, incluso golpee a uno de los hijos de Andrew, él tenía dos hijos pequeños cuando empezaron su relación, ahora debe tener unos 15 años el niño y unos 12 años la niña.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó Isak, Even negó.

—No los considero hermanos porque no considero a Andrew mi padre, él siempre me creyó un monstruo e hizo todo lo posible por alejarme de mi madre.

—Ella parece quererte mucho.

—Ella me quiere mucho, pero simplemente no puede dejar al imbécil de Andrew por más daño que me haga o nos hagamos mutuamente —relamió sus labios y suspiró—. Pero Andrew tiene razón.

—¿En qué?

—Te haré daño en algún momento, te lastimaré y es algo que no podré soportar Isak —bajó la cabeza para no mirarlo—. Eres la persona que más se ha preocupado por mi y te considero un amigo, un hermano, un sostén.... —volvió a relamió sus labios secos—. Yo lo lamento mucho, pero intenté esta semana no hablarte para eso, porque sé que voy a hacerte daño en el futuro.

—Tú no sabes una mierda sobre eso, podría mañana caernos una bomba nuclear en la cabeza y todo lo que hablamos sería una pérdida de tiempo, así que no hablemos del futuro —explicó Isak, se acomodó mejor en la cama mientras observaba a Even mirándolo—. Mi madre es esquizofrénica, así que sé de esto —masculló y volvió a acercarse más, tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. Una vez escuché de alguien que sabe, que cuando todo parece sin esperanza, tomemos un día a la vez —susurró y chocó las frentes—. Y si un día es mucho, tomemos una hora a la vez —continuó—. Y si una hora es demasiado, tomemos un minuto a la vez.

—¿Un minuto a la vez? —susurró con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la respiración pesada de Isak frente a él.

—Sí, un minuto a la vez.....juguemos ese juego —Isak abrió los ojos y Even también, ambos se miraron—. Isak y Even minuto a minuto. Es así... —se separó un poco para relamer sus labios—. Lo único de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos, es de lo que pasará en el próximo minuto.

—¿Y qué haremos este minuto? —preguntó Even.

—No sé, ¿qué quieres hacer? —masculló Isak, Even sonrió y le acarició las mejillas suavemente.

—Te puedo decir lo que no quiero hacer, que es verte llorar.

—No lloraré —sonrió gentilmente—. Todo será más tranquilo así....

—Sí, más tranquilo —masculló y también sonrió.

—Solo quiero que en el siguiente minuto sonrías...

—Puedo hacerlo.

—Uses ropa —Even levantó las cejas coquetamente e Isak se rió fuerte—. Así la vida es tranquila.

—Te prometo que usaré ropa....

—Vamos minuto a minuto.

—Minuto a minuto.

 

**Continuará**

 

Me gusta la escena donde Isak le dice a Even que use ropa jajajajaja y la cara de Even cuando se lo dice jajajaja me encanta, creo que si pudiera tatuarme un video, sería ese, oh, también el beso en la kiss cam de los gullruten.

Tengo que irme de vacaciones, así que estaré unos días sin computadora. Disfruten este cap, subiré el siguiente cuando vuelva, el lunes o el domingo.


	8. Cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el cumpleaños de Even y todos van a un bar. Even tiene un episodio maníaco.

**VIII**

 

Cuando Isak volvió al colegio luego de las vacaciones por las fiestas tuvo que volver a estudiar tan duro como lo hacía antes de su receso. Esta vez en la clase de química tenía que hacer grupo con un tal Elías, por lo que se reunía en la biblioteca con él cada semana. Una de esas tardes, Isak se acercó a la habitación de Even, que estaba editando un video, golpeó la puerta semi abierta y la hizo moverse un poco haciendo un sonido agudo. El muchacho más alto giró su cabeza para ver a Isak allí parado, parecía bastante incómodo con la situación pero avanzó unos pocos pasos para estar completamente dentro del cuarto.

—Invité a un compañero a trabajar en la cocina ¿te molestaría? —preguntó Isak, con un sonrojo.

—Para nada, trabajen tranquilos, estaré aquí —dijo Even acomodándose sus pantalones de chándal negros y continuó con lo que hacía.

Elías no tardó mucho en aparecer por la puerta y ambos se pusieron a trabajar con los problemas de química que el profesor había dado a los grupos. Even no era sordo, él escuchaba todo a través de las delgadas paredes. Se notaba desde su lugar, que ese tal Elías liarse con Isak, lo podía sentir incluso desde su posición, Even no era ajeno a que muchos otros hombres coquetearon con Isak cuando este los invitaba a la casa, pero desde el chico que espantó el año pasado, Isak había sido precavido a la hora de traer a otro muchacho a su casa, aunque con los problemas existenciales propios y los psiquiátricos de Even, tenía suficiente entretenimiento.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando fumamos esa yerba en la cabaña con Jonas? —preguntó Elías, Even arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —preguntó divertido.

—Bueno, podríamos volver un día, sé que Jonas ya rompió con Eva hace tiempo pero podríamos volver.

—¿Los tres? —cuestionó Isak.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en tu y yo —indicó el muchacho, claramente nervioso. Even frunció el ceño.

—No sé si sea apropiado —musitó Isak y dio vuelta la página.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Sales con alguien?

—No, no, no, no me refiero a eso, me refiero que ese lugar lo conocen Eva y Jonas, no es apropiado ir sin uno de ellos —dijo Isak, intentando calmar la angustia de Elías.

—Podemos ir a otro lado ¿este sábado a la noche? —preguntó, el silencio reinó en la sala.

—¡Este domingo es mi cumpleaños! —dijo Even, se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta—. Prometiste que iríamos a divertirnos el sábado a la noche.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —Elías arqueó la ceja, Even asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Cuántos?

—Veinte.

—Ya pasas a la siguiente década —indicó Elías—. Bueno Isak, podemos dejarla para la otra semana.

—Sí, sí, mejor —Isak miró a Even de forma severa y este sonrió antes de volver a la oscuridad de su cuarto.

—Continuemos con esto.... —Isak quiso seguir con el trabajo, pero Elías ya no prestaba tanta atención como antes.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Sábado, 11 de Febrero.**

 

La cabeza de Even era todo en lio, estaba jodido, sentía que sus pensamientos iban demasiado rápido y eso solo significaba que un episodio maníaco estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Es verdad que Even tomaba sus pastillas estabilizadoras del ánimo y anti psicóticos todos los días, era un reloj desde que Isak estaba allí, pero dado que no las había regulado apropiadamente la dosis, de vez en cuando tenía uno de esos episodios.  
Se había levantado muy temprano, casi no había podido dormir y reorganizó todo su cuarto, limpió e hizo los quehaceres domésticos en dos horas. Eran las 8 y tuvo que volver a la cama por si quería dormir un poco más, pero no lo consiguió.

La mañana y tarde habían sido realmente aburridas para él. Habían decidido salir el sábado a la noche todos juntos: sus amigos del escuadrón Ballón, Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus, Isak y él, serían un buen grupo y no podía esperar suficiente.

Llegó al fin la hora de salir y Even estaba muy entusiasmado, Isak podía verlo pero no dijo nada. Entraron al bar con sus identificaciones y consiguieron algunas cervezas.

Isak pierde la noción del tiempo allí hasta que ve a Jonas y Magnus hablar tranquilamente cerca de la barra, Isak se acercó, no ha visto a Even en un par de horas allí dentro y eso comenzó a desesperarlo.

—¿Han visto a Even? —preguntó Isak, Jonas y Magnus negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hemos visto desde que entramos ¿no estaba contigo?

—No —le respondió a Jonas, giró para ver que los amigos de Even están bailando con unas chicas en el centro de la pista pero no hay rastro de Even. Entonces lo escucha.

—Ese chico estaba algo loco ¿no te pareció? —preguntó un joven a otro al lado de la barra donde está Isak.

—Entró como un loco y arrinconó a ese chico —Isak giró su cabeza para ver a los dos muchachos charlar con una botella de cerveza en sus manos.

—Bueno, será problema luego de los guardias de seguridad —comentó el muchacho más alto, Isak entonces se acercó a ellos.

—Disculpen, ¿ese chico es alto, rubio y tiene el cabello hacia atrás a los James Dean? —cuestionó, el joven lo miró y arqueó la ceja.

—¿Es tu amigo? Yo que tú lo iría a ver, anda un poco exaltado ¿acaso se drogó con algo? —Isak negó.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el baño —señaló con la cerveza, Isak agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y se retiró.

 

Isak empujó a varios borrachos y personas que estaban en medio y lo separaban del baño, abrió la puerta para ver como efectivamente Even estaba allí besándose con un chico que intentaba apartarlo de él. Al principio se quedó estático, los celos comenzaban a consumirlo, pero luego volvió a la realidad, Even no era consciente de lo que hacía, su cuerpo estaba exaltado y tenía demasiadas ideas en su cabeza, probablemente la hipersexualización también era un tema cuando tenía un episodio de hipomanía. Respiró profundamente —algo que no debería haber hecho en un baño público— y se lanzó a Even para apartarlo del menor.

—¡Even! —exclamó, el muchacho giró, dándose cuenta por primera vez en lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Isak? Hola, te estaba buscando —masculló y giró para ver a un joven rubio de ojos verdes mirándolo con cierto temor frente a él—. Oh, lo siento.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó el joven, Isak se puso entre Even y el muchacho.

—Lo lamento, él no está bien, tomó demasiado —dijo Isak y negó con la cabeza—. Perdónalo, estamos en su cumpleaños.

—Ten cuidado —murmuró el joven y miró a Even con algo de pena antes de irse, se veía muy menor.

—¿Estás loco, Even? ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene ese chico? ¿Trece?

—¿No es algo joven para estar en un bar? —preguntó y miró el techo—. ¿Es de día?

—¿Estás delirando? —Isak negó con la cabeza apartando esas ideas—. ¿Te drogaste? ¿Fumaste? Sabes que no puedes fumar.

—No fumé, estuve todo el tiempo en la esquina viendo a Elías bailar con esa rubia y tomé algo de cerveza, nada más.

—¿Te metieron algo en la bebida? —Even no parece comprender lo que Isak le quiere decir—. O tal vez tienes un episodio.

—¿Un episodio? No, es decir, bueno tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza ahora, pero puede ser que estoy tomando en exceso después de mucho tiempo y no sé, en realidad no hice nada fuera de lo normal —Even salió del baño junto a Isak mientras hablaba, empujó a varias personas que se quejaron—. ¡Oye, amigo! ¿tienes algún problema? —preguntó agresivamente a un muchacho que se quejó de sus empujones.

—No Even, disculpe, él está un poco mareado, lo lamento —se disculpó Isak y empujó a Even hacia fuera del bar donde el seguridad lo miró con rareza—. Vamos, Even, vamos a casa, suficiente diversión por hoy.

—Me siento realmente bien, siento que puedo hacerlo todo.

—¿Puedes decirme que hacías arrinconando a ese chico en el baño? —cuestionó, Even intentó pensar de quién estaba hablando cuando recordó.

—Oh sí, creo que se llama Eloy o....algo así —se pasó la mano por la cabeza, Isak pensó que había sido un chico al azar pero habían tenido suficiente dialogo para saber sus nombres—. No sé cómo pasó, estábamos hablando y de repente te escucho y lo estaba arrinconando.

—No debía tener más de quince años, creo que ni siquiera está en high school —comentó Isak, Even lo observó.

—No puede ser tan joven ¿o sí?

—Podrían meterte a la cárcel si hubieras hecho algo más con él, Even tienes 20 años —explicó, Even suspiró.

—Pero no pasó nada ¿de acuerdo? Gracias a que estabas ahí, gracias Isak —el resto del camino los dos estaban en absoluto silencio.

Even se fue a su cuarto. Isak buscó las medicinas de Even y se las llevó para que este la tomara, si tenía suerte pronto estaría más tranquilo, pero Even tenía los ojos tan abiertos que era imposible que durmiera esa noche aunque lo noquearan. Isak tuvo que mantenerse despierto para evitar que haga una locura, pero sabía que no podía impedir quedarse dormirlo, por lo cual cerró las puertas con llaves y la habitación de Even también, dejándole un vaso de agua y  alguna que otras cosas para comer, alejando los objetos contundentes que pusiera tener en el cuarto y apagando la luz.

Even no molestó en toda la noche y al otro día no se levantó de la cama. Luego de un episodio de euforia, Even siempre tenía un episodio depresivo y se mantenía en su lugar.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Even se levantó de su depresión una semana y media después, había sido muy duro para él y también para Isak, quien tenía que suministrarle los psicofármacos todos los días a determinada hora, porque durante el estado de depresión de Even, él no hacía absolutamente nada.  
Cuando se levantó y arrastró sus pies hacia la cocina, notó que Isak no estaba y había dejado por las dudas un cartel que decía que se había ido a clases y que había comida en el refrigerador. Isak siempre dejaba ese mensaje por si las dudas Even se despertaba, pero durante esa semana y media, nunca se había levantado salvo para ir al baño.

Cuando se calentó un poco de las pastas que habían sobrado de la noche anterior, Even volvió al trabajo acumulado, mandó un mensaje a las personas que lo habían contratado recientemente para avisarles que había tenido un episodio depresivo pero que ahora estaba mejor y trabajaría toda la noche de ser necesario para lograr sacar el material.  
Durante esas horas, en su cabeza estaba la imagen del pobre chico con el que no se había disculpado, Even sentía que tenía responsabilidad en ello, a pesar que era parte de su enfermedad, había arrinconado, besado o tocado —no recuerda bien— a un menor de edad hasta el punto de traumatizarlo, necesitaba verlo y pedirle disculpas, pero lo único que tenía era un nombre.

—Mierda, no podré encontrarme con él si solo tengo su nombre —dejó unos segundos de trabajar, la culpa le ganaba y entonces entró a su instagram, recordaba que tenía agregado al dueño del local y dado a eso, pudo festejar allí su cumpleaños con amigos, pero también sabía que nunca dejarían entrar a un menor de edad a menos que fuera un amigo o pariente—. Tal vez si me fijo.

 

Even entró a su cuenta **evenbn** y fue directamente a la cuenta de **alopalosanto** , el instagram dueño del local, allí miró unas fotos antes de entrar a sus seguidores, pero fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, en la primera foto de **alopalosanto** se encontraba él con dos niños jóvenes, uno de ellos el muchacho en cuestión.

 **alopalosanto** Con mis sobrinos **christian.hermansen** y **hermansen.eloy**

Etiquetando a ambos en sus respectivos rostros. Even entró a la cuenta de Eloy pero era privada, agradecía que al menos el chico tomara los recaudos suficientes para privatizar su cuenta, pero en estos momentos no ayudaba mucho. Entró a la que sería la cuenta de su hermano mayor y allí vio un poco de la descripción:

 **Christian Hermansen**.

 _Estudiante de The French School en Oslo._  
Cantante de ducha  
Buen bailarín ;D  
Hermano mayor de 4.

Inmediatamente entró en google para saber donde quedaba The French School y se sorprendió al saber que era muy cerca del Nissen, por lo tanto, cerca de su casa también. Miró el reloj, era pasado el mediodía. Tomó su campera de jean, se colocó los zapatos y luego de tomar y comer algo se fue directamente a The french school, no estaba seguro si el niño en cuestión formaba parte de esa escuela, pero al menos su hermano mayor lo hacía y eso le daba pie a Even a pensar que probablemente él también esté allí. Se sentó en una banca y mirando cada cierto tiempo se entretenía con su celular. Entonces las campanas suenas y los niños abandonan las aula, la mayoría son recogidos por sus padres, porque ha terminado los chicos más jóvenes (es decir, niños entre 12 y 15 años), los que eran mayores, saldrían pasada las tres de la tarde.

Los ojos de Even vagan hacia donde hay un grupo de chicos saliendo, todos bajitos que parecían incluso menores de su edad, entre ellos el muchacho de cabello rubio que Even había asustado hace varias noches atrás. Se peinó mejor, colocó sus manos en el pantalón y se acercó a ellos tratando de mantener la guardia baja para no asustarlos. Ellos parecían en su propio mundo hasta que Even carraspeó.

—Hey —saludó, un poco asustado. El chico miró para todos lados hasta que se dio cuenta que lo saludaba a él.

—Hey —devolvió el saludo, los amigos lo miraban con sorpresa ¿qué hacía ese adulto hablando con Eloy? seguramente pensaron, Even lo podía leer en sus ojos.

—Tienes un minuto para charlar —Eloy volvió a mirar a sus amigos los cuales asintieron, Eloy también lo hizo y se apartaron—. Yo quería disculparme por haberme comportado como un idiota el sábado, ciertamente no estaba en mis cabales.

—Me parecía —susurró bastante avergonzado—. Yo también actué mal, lo siento, tenía que haberte dicho que estaba en middle school.

—¿Qué hacías en ese lugar si eres tan joven? —preguntó Even.

—Bueno, mi tío es dueño y quería pasar un rato con él y mi hermano Christian antes que se vaya de viaje, así que me invitaron, fue una casualidad.

—Oh, ya veo...¿y tienes....?

—Catorce.

—Oi, eso duele más ahora que lo sé —mordió su labio e intentó reírse—. Lo lamento de nuevo.

—No, está bien, eres agradable —comentó con una sonrisa—. Oye, si no te molesta ¿me prestarías tu celular?

—¿Quieres llamar a alguien? —preguntó, pero el chico no respondió. Even desbloqueó el celular y el chico comenzó a teclear algo muy rápidamente que Even no pudo seguirlo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

—Veinte, muy grande para ti —dijo riéndose, el muchacho levantó los hombros.

—Si quieres charlar, estoy en la agenda como Eloy —le devolvió su celular—. Tu nombre era ¿Even?

—Sí, Even.

—Bueno Even, un gusto hablar contigo, nos estamos viendo.... —el chico sonrió y se retiró.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Isak del otro lado de la mesa mientras Even sonreía como idiota.

—Nada —masculló y comenzó a teclear su teléfono.

—Haz estado con esa sonrisa toda la tarde y no haz apartado tu vista del teléfono ¿qué ocurre?

—Estoy mandándole memes a Eloy.

—¿Eloy? ¿Es el chico de bar? —preguntó, Even asistió—. ¿El menor de edad?

—No estamos haciendo nada, solo le envió memes —comentó Even alzando la mirada—. ¿Estás celoso?

—No estoy celoso ¿por qué lo estaría? —dijo, bastante frustrado, casi celoso.

—Por qué envió mensajes a otro chico.

—No me importa a quien le envías memes mientras sea mayor de edad.

—¿Son cuestiones de edad? Tú también eres menor de edad.

—No nos llevamos cinco años.

—Nos llevamos dos.

—Dos no es cinco.

—¿Cuál es la puta diferencia?

—¡Tres años, dah! Y que la policía puede arrestarte por esto —continuó Isak, Even revoleó sus ojos.

—No creo que la policía me arreste por mandar un meme a un chico de catorce años —murmuró Even y dejó el teléfono de lado—. ¿Feliz?

—Sí, gracias —murmuró y continuó trabajando en su computadora, Even entonces concentró su mirada en su libreta de dibujo.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

—Estoy trabajando, ¿no ves?

—No quieres que ande con Eloy, pero tampoco quieres que ande contigo. ¿Qué tan infeliz tengo que ser para que tú seas feliz? —comentó e inmediatamente se puso a reír—. Tengo que mandarle eso a Eloy.

—¡Ya basta! —Isak le sacó el teléfono a Even—. Estás mal, es un niño, ya déjalo de una vez.

—Lo dejo si hacemos algo —comentó el mayor relamiendo sus labios.

—Bien ¿qué quieres hacer? —bufó.

—¿Vemos una peli?

—Si es otra de Baz Luhrmann, puedes volver a tu cuarto y chatear con ese niño toda la tarde —continuó Isak, Even rió.

—No, no, es diferente....¿quieres verla o no? —Isak levantó la ceja y asintió—. Iré por las palomitas.

 

**Continuará.**


	9. Somos novios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una discusión con su padrastro hace que Isak y Even se acerquen, se besen y se transformen en novios. Sexo oral de por medio y mensajes significativos de Isak con sus padres.

 

 

Even no ha vuelto a hablar con Eloy o al menos eso es lo que quiere pensar Isak, pero como no le gusta pagar con la misma moneda, él tampoco ha vuelto a ver a Elías desde aquel incidente antes del cumpleaños de Even, porque sabía que a Even le molestaba el coqueteo de Elías con él. Para hacer una síntesis, ambos se celaban como la mierda pero no estaban juntos por algún extraño motivo que aun no saben resolver.  
Isak respiró esa mañana, ha estado más en la cama de lo que debería estar, pero es sábado y nadie puede detenerlo de levantarse a la hora que quiere. Hoy quiere salir a beber algo con sus amigos, quiere divertirse porque ha estado estudiando como mierda los últimos tres días, necesita intoxicar su cerebro con cerveza. Even se había ido temprano el día anterior, dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y  que entregar, por lo que cuando Isak se fue a la cama, Even le envió un mensaje que tenía algo que hacer antes de ir y que no lo espere, pero que no deje la llave en la cerradura como la otra vez. Al final, a eso de las dos de la mañana, Isak lo escuchó entrar, pero no se movió de su puesto y siguió durmiendo.

Los ruidos en la cocina le avisaron que Even había despertado hace un tiempo, se colocó los pantalones de chándal marrones, se colocó una camiseta y salió de la habitación. Even estaba haciendo el desayuno de espalda a él, la cabeza baja le hizo sentir a Isak que algo estaba pasando, pero no dijo nada hasta que se sentó:

—Buen día —saludó como siempre.

—Buen día —susurró Even y se dio la vuelta para alcanzarle un poco de huevos revueltos.

—¡Por amor a dios! ¿Qué te ocurrió? —dijo Isak al notar el rostro lastimado de Even.

—Nada.

—No puedes volver con el rostro lastimado de nada, Even —Isak se levantó para mirarle las marcas y golpes en el rostro, esto era serio—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Mi padrastro —musitó y levantó la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos de Isak—. Tuvimos una pelea ayer por la tarde.

—¿Por la tarde? ¿Y dónde estuviste todo este tiempo hasta que llegaste?

—Hospital —masculló. Isak negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Ya has hecho demasiado por mí, no quería meterte en más problemas, además, tenías clases por la tarde.

—Pero a la noche estaba aquí.... —exclamó y tocó suavemente el parche cerca del ojo derecho, justo arriba—. ¿Te duele?

—Los médicos me dieron puntadas allí, aun duele, pero estoy con medicación. Recién me dejaron ir a la una de la mañana.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó.

—Tal vez fui a la casa de mi madre y me agarré a golpes con su esposo.

—¿Tal vez? —susurró Isak en pregunta y continuó—. ¿Por qué? —Even mordió su labio, Isak volvió a preguntar—. ¿Por qué?

—Me amenazó, es todo.....

—Even —regañó suavemente—. ¿Pero qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza?

—¡Todo pasa por mi cabeza, Isak! —exclamó, un poco violento—. Tú no sabes lo que es vivir así, con todos estos pensamientos fluyendo sobre ti, sin saber si eres tú o es tu mierda de enfermedad la que habla.....y entonces te sientes como una mierda, porque haces cosas de mierda todo el tiempo.

—¿Hipomanía?

—No sé cuando soy yo y cuando es mi enfermedad —se tomó la cabeza—. Estaba tan furioso, que simplemente entré para golpearlo, él también me golpeó.

—¿Qué te dijo para amenazarte?

—Me dijo que sabía sobre Eloy....que era un menor de edad y que me denunciaría —suspiró y miró hacia el techo—. Intenté explicarle que es solo un amigo, que intento ayudarlo con algunos problemas que tiene, quiero ser útil a la sociedad, pero él me dijo una verdad: con tu enfermedad, no puedes ayudar a nadie.

—Eso no es verdad, Even.

—Eloy está triste porque no le mandé mensaje últimamente y tiene mierdas en su casa, él solamente quiere un amigo, ni siquiera estoy interesado en él, es como un hermano menor para mí —alzó los hombros, Isak asintió.

—Te creo.

—Entonces me enojé...y luego él dijo algo terrible y.....me puse furioso.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Isak, Even miró hacia otro lado sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, pero Isak le tomó el rostro para guiarlo hacia él—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo que con mi actitud solo lastimaría a la persona que más me importa —Even mordió su labio en clara señal de no seguir hablando, pero los ojos de Isak se lo impedían—. Tú.

—¿Yo?

—Que te dañaría tarde o temprano.

—Even ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos hace unos días? Minuto a minuto, no me dañarás, no lo permitiré y tú tampoco lo permitirás.

—Isak......no te has preguntado ¿por qué nunca hemos avanzado más de lo que ya estamos? —susurró, Isak lo miró unos segundos.

—¿Avanzado?

—Ya sabes, porque nunca nos besamos o nunca intentamos algo.....algo más....después que..bueno después que nos masturbamos juntos —musitó Even, Isak se sonrojó al recordar eso pero no ve lo mismo en Even, que parece serio al respecto.

—Sí, lo he pensado.

—¿Nos celamos, pero no vamos al siguiente nivel?

—Sí, también lo he pensado.

—Bueno, es justamente porque no quiero que todo sea incómodo entre nosotros, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero que pienses que soy un idiota....dios, quiero besarte desde que te conocí, mierda....quiero hacerte el amor todas las noches —se relamió los labios y bajó la mirada—. Pero tengo miedo, tengo mis demonios.

—¿Tú.....gustas de mi? —cuestionó Isak, parecía en shock, Even se sorprendió por esto.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta?

—No....bueno sí, pero no.....yo en realidad, no sé que pensar.

—No pienses Isak —le tomó del rostro—. No pienses.

Isak entonces intentó no pensar y se hundió en los labios de Even con tal euforia que el muchacho más alto se tiró para atrás, Isak había olvidado que Even también tenía una cortada en el labio inferior.

—Despacio, Isak —sonrió, Isak entonces se tomó unos segundos antes de besarlo más suavemente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Había soñado con ese momento durante mucho tiempo, pero dado a los problemas que siempre tenían entre ellos no habían podido concretar. Fue un martes al mediodía cuando Isak volvió del colegio. Even llevaba al menos dos horas con un video y su frustración comenzaba a escucharse hasta en la esquina.   
Cuando el más joven entró en la casa escuchó a su compañero gruñir mientras golpeaba suavemente el escritorio, seguramente había tenido un problema nuevamente con su computadora o editor de videos. Even salió de su habitación hecho una furia y se sentó en el sillón para pensar mientras Isak entraba y salía de su cuarto constantemente. Aun el muchacho más grande tenía dañada la ceja derecha, las puntadas seguían allí pero ya no traía el parche consigo. Cruzó las piernas y rascó su barbilla, en donde comenzaba a crecer insipiente barba, Even solía ser bastante lampiño, casi nunca le crecía pelo, pero hace mucho tiempo que se dejó estar un poco y habían salido una barba muy suave y rubia, pero a él comenzaba molestarle.

—¿Paso algo? —preguntó Isak dejando sus libros en la mesa para ponerse a estudiar.

—La mierda de editor de video se me trabo, no sé si es el editor o es la computadora que ha tomado un virus.

—Es tu problema por entrar a tantas páginas porno —Even no parece de humor para las bromas, pero no dijo nada, solo suspiró.

—Hace tiempo que no entro a una página porno, Isak —se tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y colocó ambas manos por encima del respaldo del sillón—. Te tengo a ti para calentarme —trató de guiñar un ojo pero parpadeó, Isak sabe que Even no sabe guiñar un ojo.

—Justo —soltó una suave risa, Even también lo hizo—. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? ¿tomaste tus pastillas?

—Sí, las tomé, ¿quieres ver? —Isak se giró sin comprender realmente lo que decía, Even sonrió—. Las píldoras que tomé, fíjate en el pastillero que me compraste.

Isak había comprado un pastillero con los días de la semana, cada espacio tenía las tres pastillas que tomaba de forma diaria Even y cuando Isak se acercó a ver el pastillero se dio cuenta que las pastillas del martes ya no estaban, por lo tanto Even las había tomado en su totalidad.

—Bien, entonces —volvió a su asiento, Even no le despegaba la vista de encima—. ¿Qué?

—Caliente.

—¿Qué? —Isak arqueó la ceja.

—Estoy caliente.

—Ya sé, tu editor de videos se averió.... —indicó y se volvió a sentar en la silla delante de todos los libros.

—No por eso, Isak, esos pantalones cortos que llevas para estar en casa me gustan mucho, pero no puedo evitar endurecerme —levantó ambos hombros—. Y ahora que eres mi novio deberías tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿Somos novios? No estuve presente cuando tomamos esa decisión —dijo en chiste el menor.

—¿No quieres? —preguntó dolido o mejor dicho, fingiendo dolor.

—Si quiero, idiota —Isak se levantó y caminó hasta el sillón para ponerse al lado de Even y posteriormente mirar los pantalones de chándal del muchacho con el prominente bulto.

—¿Quieres que te masturbe? —cuestionó, Even negó con la cabeza.

—No, quiero algo más íntimo —el mayor giró su cabeza y eso hizo que varios de sus cabellos rubios se caigan sobre su frente—. ¿Te atreverías a hacerle una mamada a tu novio?

—¿Qué si me atrevería? Estoy esperando eso hace semanas —se relamió la boca el más joven y se acercó a Even.

—¿Has hecho una mamada alguna vez? —arqueó la ceja.

—¿Qué si he hecho mamadas? Soy el maestro de hacer mamadas, nadie hace tantas mamadas buenas como yo, deberías verlo.

—Está bien, maestro de hacer mamadas, muéstrame lo que tienes.

Isak estaba mintiendo, nunca en su puta vida había hecho una mamada, a decir verdad nunca había llegado tan lejos y cuando lo hizo, fue el mismo Even quien paró la acción entrando de repente y espantando al chico en cuestión, desde ese momento nunca había podido conectar con nadie porque Even estaba en su cabeza 24/7 y eso realmente era muy difícil para él. Aun así lo intentó, comenzó con una suave masturbación —cosa que sabía— al miembro semi erecto de Even hasta completamente erguirlo, para luego usar su lengua que aun mantenía el arete en él, eso hizo que una descarga eléctrica se apoderara del cuerpo de Even apenas el fierro tocó su cabeza.

—Aaaah, dios Isak....esa puta mierda que tienes en tu lengua —gimoteó cerrando sus ojos, Isak sonrió y se sintió más confiado para poner la cabeza del miembro duro en su boca.

La mano grande de Even se colocó exactamente encima de su cuerpo cabelludo y lo apretó suavemente mientras continuaba lamiendo y chupando la cabeza de su miembro. Isak no quería ir más lejos dado a que se atragantaba muy fácilmente y no quería vomitarle el pene a Even en una situación así, pero a medida que se acercaba más y que el mayor tironeaba más de él, Isak se adentraba un poco más a cada chupada que daba, con sus manos se ayudaba a acariciar las partes donde su boca no podía acceder. Se distancia un poco y comienza a pasar la lengua por la longitud de Even, desde las bolas hasta la cabeza una y otra vez, jugando con la punta de su lengua mientras Even gimió desenfrenadamente y tiró más de Isak hacia él para que la boca húmeda del menor se atragante por su pene, tener eso dentro de su boca jugando con su lengua era algo de lo cual no podía perderse en su vida y ahora lo estaba viviendo, era su novio quien estaba allí, era su novio quien le estaba haciéndole tragar su pene y era su novio quien gemía como un loco en cada lamida, cada chupada, cada sensación.

 —Oooh bebé que bien lo haceees.....eres el puto dios —gimoteó, Isak comenzó a tenerse más y más confianza y Even trataba de no intimidarlo demasiado, porque sabía que tenía un pene muy grande como para que la boca de Isak lo engullera todo.

Isak masturbó más duro a Even, lo chupo, lo succionó, lo lamió y usó el arete en la lengua para provocar más placer en la parte baja de Even cada vez que podía. El muchacho comenzó a gemir tan fuerte que sentía que los vecinos podrían incluso golpear la puerta en algún momento y pedirles que se callen.

—Es...estoy por lle...llegar aaagh —Even apretó fuerte la cabeza de Isak contra su pene antes de descargarse en la garganta de Isak, fue demasiado tarde cuando el menor quiso separarse porque su boca quedó completamente llena del semen de Even y un poco manchada por lo que restó en su cara. Even respiró profundamente—. Lo...lo siento Isak.

—No, está bien —susurró una vez que se tragó todo y se levantó para buscar algo de papel y limpiarse la cara.

—Tenías razón, eres el maestro de las mamadas —musitó Even con una sonrisa—. Me alegro que seas mi novio y no el de alguien más.

—En realidad no sé cómo hacerlo, improvisé, nunca en mi vida hice una. Algunas chicas intentaron hacérmela pero tenía miedo a que no se me parara por el hecho que soy demasiado gay para que me exciten —susurró limpiándose el rostro con una toalla de papel de la cocina y volviendo al comedor.

—¿Eras virgen? —preguntó Even, arqueando la ceja.

—Sí,  ¿está mal?

—No, no... —sonrió ampliamente—. Me alegro ser tu primero.

—No te emociones tanto.

—¿Tampoco haz....tenido sexo anal? —cuestionó, Isak resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero no me siento preparado todavía.

—¿Me harás saber cuándo te sientas preparado? —preguntó.

—Serás el primero en saberlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Papá.  
(En línea)**

**Hace un mes**

¿Me puedes devolver las llamadas, Isak?  
Necesito hablar contigo.

**Hace una semana**

Isak, intento llamarte, por favor, necesitamos hablar.

**Lunes**

Isak, por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

**Hoy**

Isak, he estado llamándote y mandándote mensajes durante meses.  
Por favor, quiero verte, hace tiempo que no te veo.  
Te he dado tiempo para que puedas perdonarme.  
Pero ya es suficiente.  
Necesito verte.

De acuerdo.

¡Isak! Al fin. ¿Podemos encontrarnos para cenar?  
Tu madre también estará.  
¿Podremos cenar en familia?

Llevaré a mi pareja.  
Se llama Even.  
Even es nombre de un chico.

¿Estás bromeando?  
Por qué no sé si estás bromeando.

No, no lo estoy.  
Soy gay.  
Lo he sido siempre.

Me parece muy bien que tengas novio, Isak  
Eso es muy bueno  
Pero no sé si debas llevarlo.  
Tu madre se estresa mucho.

¿Puedo preguntarle siquiera?

De acuerdo.  
A mi no me molesta que lo lleves  
quiero conocerlo.  
<3

....  
Gracias papá.

Hijo, te amo.  
No importa cómo  
Eres mi hijo.  
Te amo.

 

**Mamá  
(En línea)**

Mamá  
Papá ha dicho que te pregunte si te molesta que lleve a alguien a nuestra cena.  
Tengo que decirte algo.  
Yo soy gay.  
Sé que eres una persona religiosa  
Pero ¿no dice la biblia que todos somos iguales y de igual valor?  
Quiero ser un hombre digno de tu cariño mamá  
Te amo.  


:::::::

Isak se quedó mirando el teléfono, su madre escribía y luego dejaba de escribir, nuevamente escribía y dejaba de hacerlo. Mordió su labio inferior, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, había perdido la noción del tiempo y cerró los ojos, luego se sentó en la cama y se tiró en ella. Su celular volvió a vibrar.

::::::::::::::

**Mamá  
(En línea)**

Para mi querido hijo Isak.  
Desde el primer momento que te vi  
el 21 de Julio de 1999 a las 21:21  
Te he amado.  
Nada ha cambiado desde entonces  
Te seguiré amando eternamente, porque eres mi hijo.  
Te espero en la cena  
Y puedes traer a ese chico que mueve tu corazón.  
También lo amaremos tanto como a ti.

::::::::::

Los ojos de Isak se nublan y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos.

**Continuará.**


	10. Manía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak y Even están listos para tener sexo, pero un episodio maníaco hace que las cosas terminen mal. Eloy llama a Isak para que vaya al hospital psiquiatrico por Even, se entera de algo escalofriante. 
> 
> *Mención de violación  
> *Mención de drogas.  
> *Mención de violencia

**_Even._ **

 

—¿Qué opinas sobre conocer a mis papás este fin de semana? —preguntó Isak, Even giró su cabeza, ambos estaban acostados en la cama de Even mientras la luz del sol comenzaba a disiparse.

—¿Conocerlos? Me parece bien, aunque ¿no crees que es algo rápido? ¿Hace cuanto que estamos saliendo? No sabemos si esta relación durará, si serás capaz de soportarme —dijo Even, entre risas y le besó el cuello, Isak lo apartó.

—Te podría presentar como un follamigo —dijo divertido el menor, Even suspiró.

—¿No tenemos que follar a menudo para ser follamigo? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—¡Hemos follado!

—Hacer una mamada no es follar —Even le volvió a besar el cuello.

—¿Tiene que haber penetración entonces? —comentó riendo Isak, Even lo abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo más a él para olerle el cuello.

—Puede ser.

—¿Me tendrás que follar antes del finde? Porque le dije a mis padres que irías —es la primera vez desde que Isak dijo que no estaba listo que hablaba de eso.

—¿Te estás auto delegando el papel de pasivo de esta relación? —Even quería reír, pero estaba tan cerca del cuello de Isak que si se movía un poco más lo podía besar y el chico saltaría, pero ya el aliento del mayor le hacía cosquillas.

—No, no.... —se detuvo y luego sintió la mano de Even acariciándole suavemente el vientre—. Bueno sí.

—¿Sí? —Even se rió y se separó—. No sabía que Isak quería ser penetrado....

—¡Ya cállate! O me arrepentiré y seré yo el activo en esta relación.

—No puedes contra mí y lo sabes —comentó Even—. Pero he leído que la mayoría de las parejas homosexuales son versátiles, así que ¿quién te dice que no.....?

—¿Vendrás a comer con mis padres sí o no? —preguntó girando completamente su cuerpo para estar enfrentados, la mano de Even se deslizó por la cadera de Isak.

—Sí, supongo que está bien ¿qué día? —susurró besándole los labios, Isak acepta los besos de su novio y cerró los ojos mientras trató de decir:

—Sábado al mediodía ¿te parece bien? —contestó entre besos.

—Hmmm no tengo planes así que sí —le tomó mejor entre brazos—. ¿Ahora podemos ir a la parte de follamigos que me gusta?

—¿Qué parte es esa? —preguntó poniendo sus dos manos en el pecho de Even para separarlo.

—La parte de follar.....desde que me hiciste esa mamada no pude dejar de pensar un minuto en lo que se sentirá estar dentro de ti —susurró acercándose al oído mientras arrastraba cada palabra.

—No tenemos lubricante ni condones —murmuró sonrojado.

—¿Eso significa que ya estás preparado para eso? —se separó unos segundos para mirarle el rostro, Isak se mordió los labios.

—Apenas dije eso me arrepentí, porque estuve meses esperando a que te dignaras a dar el primer paso y no lo dabas —Isak le besó suavemente la nariz—. Odio mi bocota.

—Tal vez no te sentías preparado en ese momento, tal vez verme te dio miedo.

—¿Verte? —preguntó Isak sin comprender, Even levantó las cejas como solía hacerlo cada vez que hablaba de algún tema sexual e Isak comprendió—. ¿Piensas que tengo miedo de tu pene?

—¿Has visto uno así antes? —preguntó relamiéndose los dientes.

—.....pues....no....

—Con Sonja nunca podía llegar hasta el fondo —alzó los hombres—. Estoy un poco frustrado al respecto.

—¿Y qué crees que pasará conmigo? ¿podrás llegar hasta el fondo? —Even sonrió, con esos dientes hermosos que tienen que ya están algo amarillos por la cantidad de cigarrillos que ha fumado en su vida y la cafeína que no deja de disparar su mente.

—Intentémoslo —Even no espera a que Isak logre responder, él se pone encima y lo besa.

El beso es profundo, como muchos besos que se han dado, pero en esta ocasión Isak sabe cómo terminará y esta algo nervioso al respecto cuando siente que se frotan constantemente. Los suaves gemidos de Isak salen de su boca, cosa que enloquece a su pareja de pocos días.  
Isak se da cuenta que realmente ama a Even más de lo que fue capaz de amar a cualquier otro ser humano que haya pasado por su vida y es que cuando el muchacho más grande comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo debajo de sus ropas, las manos grandes y calientes son dispuestas para que lo toquen, sintió que su cuerpo está destinado a pertenecerle a él y quiere por un momento que Even piense lo mismo.

Por otro lado, Even tiene muchas palabras en su mente y siente que puede morir en ese instante cuando besó el vientre de Isak y este se estremeció, sabe que hay lugares donde Isak no ha sido tocado aun y él quiere ser el primero en hacerlo.

Isak está desesperado, llevan al menos cinco minutos besándose en diferentes lugares pero aun la ropa continúa puesta. Detiene a Even —quien parece demasiado entretenido en su vientre como para avanzar— y lo separó de su cuerpo.

—Quiero verte desnudo —gimoteó con los labios brillantes por la saliva del otro, el pelo revuelto por la intensidad del beso y los ojos brillando por la excitación.

Even se arrodilló frente a él, está allí sentado sobre sus piernas y tiró hacia arriba su pullover con capucha junto a su camiseta de los rolling stone, no sabía que a Even le atraía esas bandas pero no cuestionó en ese momento, estaba caliente.  
Abre el cinturón y de un tirón se lo sacó, posteriormente se abrió el jean para bajarlo y mostrar aquellos boxers azules que le gustan tanto a Isak, solo se los vio puestos una vez, pero fue suficiente para ser sus favoritos.  
Mientras lo miró semi desnudo, Isak se saboreó la boca y jadeó, cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios sintiendo el peso en su cuerpo mientras Even tiró sus pantalones lejos de ellos.

—Tú también deberías deshacerte de algo de ropa ¿no crees?

Isak también estaba vestido y Even no iba aceptar a ser el único desnudo en la habitación. Le sacó la camiseta a rayas que traía puesta y los pantalones de chándal que eran de Even pero que usaba Isak desde hace una semana, le quedaban algo grandes por lo que lo traía encima de su cintura en lugar de en sus caderas. Para Even fue más fácil desnudarlo porque no había cinturón y los pantalones le salieron muy fácilmente.

Y empezaron a besarse, a frotarse, a gemir en la boca del otro mientras disfrutaban de sus pieles. Even comienza a despertar y con su erección siente también la de Isak debajo suyo, se notó que ambos están disfrutando el encuentro y ambos están queriendo que culmine.

—Necesitamos el lubricante —dijo Even en sus labios y tiró su mano hacia la cajita donde había un paquete de lubricante en sobre. Isak giró la cabeza para ver si había condones, pero no los había.

—¿Condón?

—Me retiraré antes de llegar —masculló—. Pero no puedo ir a la tienda ahora...

—¿Tenías lubricante pero no condones?

—No necesitas condones cuando la única actividad sexual que haces es masturbarte —comentó, Isak alzó los hombros y tomó del cuello a Even para besarlo de nuevo.

Los besos van cayendo, deslizándose por la clavícula de Isak hasta llegar al pecho, donde se entretienen con sus pezones. Isak lo tiró más abajo con sus manos y Even le susurró un "desesperado" mientras continuó para volver al lugar donde empezó todo, ese hermoso y plano vientre sin ningún vello. Isak era algo lampiño, Even suponía que se debía a su edad, porque él también lo era cuando tenía 17 años, pero al parecer no hay ningún vello en ninguna parte del cuerpo de Isak en este momento.  
Con sus manos tiró de los boxer para liberar el miembro endurecido de su novio, relamió sus labios y lo besó, solo para escuchar el gemido placentero de Isak cuando lo hace.

—¡Mierda, Even! Te odio —gimoteó, sintiendo que se derretía.

Even se rió justo al lado del pene de Isak y lo metió en su boca suavemente para chuparlo mientras con sus manos intentaba abrir el sobre de lubricante, traía bastante por lo que no se preocupó que no fuera demasiado. Apartó su boca del miembro y lo lamió como si fuera un helado, de abajo hacia arriba y de nuevo hacia abajo, chupando, degustando y saboreando cada centímetro de piel mientras los suaves gemidos de Isak comenzaron a sonar. Even separó las piernas de Isak para ver su entrada, estaba allí, palpitante y un poco húmeda por la excitación, sentía que todo su mundo estaba comenzando a tener sentido en ese momento. Colocó un poco de sustancia en sus dedos y penetró a Isak con ellos mientras seguía chupando los testículos del más joven, haciéndolo disfrutar y sentir la presión.

Con una mano tomó el miembro para chuparlo y con la otra metía los dedos bien adentro para ampliar esa cavidad, sabía que era grande y debería usar toda la mano para ello, sería doloroso, pero entendía que después del dolor venia el placer. Se sorprendió cuando fue tan fácil abrir a Isak, parecía que funcionaba el hecho de mamársela mientras lo abría con sus dedos, por lo que meter el segundo y tercero fue una tarea fácil.

—No...no pue....puedo más, Even por favor.... —gimoteó llorando, Even se separó un poco.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé?

—Te quiero....mierda, te quiero.... —se mordió los labios para callar, Even sonrió.

—Pero es muy grueso, te lastimará si lo hago ahora....

—Puedo....puedo tolerarlo Even —Even no estaba convencido, pero Isak le estaba rogando que lo hiciera y una vez que sacó el cuarto dedo dentro del menor se preparó para penetrarlo.

Even recordó la primera vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales y lo difícil que había sido para su pareja en ese momento, era joven, tenía 15 años y aun no sabía que era bipolar, fue muy angustiante para esa persona, incluso lloró durante toda la relación, pero Even intentó despejarse de eso y seguir, Isak lo quería dentro y él quería estar dentro de Isak.

Tomó las piernas del chico y direccionó su miembro, no tenía condón, así que solamente usó el lubricante para deslizarse dentro. Colocó la cabeza de su miembro en el agujero dilatado y empujó. Escuchó un crujido, como el de las caderas de Isak y tuvo miedo, pero Isak negó con la cabeza y le pidió que siguiera, el miedo se apoderó de él y su cabeza empezó a recalentarse por la información.

Tenía tanto miedo de lastimar a Isak que simplemente hizo todo más lento y entró en él de forma pausada sintiendo como Isak se abría. Even cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, mientras los quejidos de dolor de Isak iban disminuyendo para dejar que el placer se apodere de él.  
El menor se tensó por un momento, Even lo besó para que se relaje y pudiera seguir, pero no funcionó muy bien y Even entró de un golpe completamente. Los ojos de Isak casi se le saltan de sus cuencas, el dolor era terrible, pero no dijo nada, se lo aguantó para sí mismo y se aferró a la espalda de Even para no caerse.  
La mente del mayor daba vueltas y golpeaba su cerebro constantemente, esperó, quería moverse, quería actuar, se sentía tan bien pero aguardó hasta que Isak se acostumbrara, cosa que no parecía llegar nunca.

Cuando el abrazo fue más fuerte, Even comenzó a moverse dentro de Isak, sintiendo en su oído los quejidos de dolor que producía y que intentaba fueran de placer para que Even no se sintiera mal por estar destrozándolo por dentro. Las piernas de Isak se envolvieron al rededor de la cintura de Even para evitar que este pudiera separarse por completo, lo que creyó que todo estaba bien pero nada estaba bien. Isak quería sentir más de Even pero lo estaba matando por dentro y Even, realmente estaba disfrutando el interior de Isak sin pensar en todo el dolor que le provocaba. El menor se relajó y fue mucho más fácil entrar y salir cuando lo hizo, por un momento Even creyó que se había desmayado, pero luego al pasar su nariz por el cuello del chico este jadeó en su oreja y se dio cuenta que aun estaba despierto.

Los golpes fueron en aumento y los gemidos aparecieron, sintiéndose mejor sabiendo que su pareja también estaba disfrutando a pesar del daño que hizo en un comienzo. Even tenía la cabeza llena, su mente no podía dejar de pensar y divagar cuando los movimientos fueron frenéticos y la cabeza de Isak revotaba contra la almohada varias veces, el dolor y el placer se mezclaron en las sábanas.

—Aaaagh Isak, esto....esto es bueno —gruñó en el oído del menor, Isak no podía hablar, solo gemía y sollozaba, sus ojos bañados en lágrimas pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, suponía que luego de esto podría acostumbrarse al sexo, sería solo la primera vez y eso era todo.

Even no supo cuando Isak llegó al orgasmo, no lo supo porque estaba tan lleno de pensamientos que no logró conectar, no podía, simplemente siguió penetrándolo hasta llegar a su propio orgasmo. Even había dicho que se vendría fuera, pero no pudo, porque su mente viajó, porque su mente no estaba allí con él y continuó, incluso luego de descargarse seguía tan duro como siempre.

Isak ya no lo estaba sosteniendo más las caderas de Even con sus piernas, ahora parecían fideos de lo débiles que estaban. El dolor de su cuerpo todavía continuaba, dado que Even seguía jugando con él, seguía embistiéndolo luego de haber llegado unas dos veces y los moretones aparecieron.

Fue una terrible primera vez para Isak, pero no podía culpar a Even, Even no estaba en su cuerpo y en sus cávales, lo notó cuando el chico lo volvió a besar luego de venirse dentro, las pupilas estaban dilatadas, todo era negro en sus ojos y su boca roja hinchada estaba agrietada por sus propias mordidas.

Isak lo empujó cuando se vino nuevamente dentro de él y Even golpeó su espalda contra la pared. Gimoteó con la cabeza hacia arriba y lloró. Isak también estaba llorando.

—Perdóname —dijo entrecortado, Isak giró su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, está....está bien —un quejido de dolor interrumpió su discurso.

—Estoy maníaco —cerró sus ojos y sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas—. ¿Siempre será así?

—¡No, no Even! —exclamó intentando acercarse pero le dolía el cuerpo—. No siempre será así, lo prometo.

—Per....perdóname.....

 

Isak cerró los ojos abrazándose a Even, tratando de contenerlo. Había sido duro para los dos.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Isak  
(En línea)**

Even ¿dónde estás?  
Me levanté a la mañana y no estabas en tu cama  
¿Dónde estás Even?  
Llámame si necesitas algo.

  
Por favor Even, te estoy llamando y no contestas.  
Le pregunté a tu madre dónde estabas.

  
Llámame.

No estoy enojado contigo Even, lo juro.  
Lo juro.

Even por favor.

Even, estoy mal, por favor contéstame.

Por favor, Even  
Por favor....

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Isak._ **

 

—¿Hola, Jonas? —Isak estaba llorando, se notaba en su voz, por lo que su amigo inmediatamente se alertó.

— _¿Qué sucede, Isak?_ —preguntó.

—Es Even, desde que me levanté no lo veo, son las 6 de la tarde y aun no aparece, estoy asustado. Por favor Jonas, ayúdame.

— _¿Llamaste a la policía?_

—Me dicen que es un hombre adulto y debo denunciar después de las 24 horas ¡Pero no puedo esperar! Él es bipolar, Jonas ¡bipolar! Se los dije pero no me quieren escuchar, dice que ya es un chico grande que sabe lo que hace.

— _Tranquilo, tal vez está con algún amigo_.

—Llamé a sus amigos, pero ninguno lo ha visto, incluso ellos intentaron comunicarse con Even pero no responde. Tiene su celular, intenté llamar a su teléfono y no suena, por lo que no está acá. También tiene ropa puesta, es lo primero que me fije. Y no está su billetera por ningún lado.

— _¿Llamaste a su familia?_

—Él está mal con su familia, la semana pasada fue golpeado por su padrastro, pero llamé a su madre. Dudo que vuelta. Por favor Jonas, debes ayudarme.

— _Tienes que ir a los lugares significativos de Even....¿dónde le gusta ir? ¿cuál es su lugar seguro?_ —preguntó Jonas—. _¿Por qué no consultas con Magnus? Su mamá es bipolar, tal vez él pueda saber. O busca en su cuarto, lugares y eso._

—Gracias, Jonas. Te llamaré si pasa algo.

— _Mandé mensaje a Mahdi, vendrá con su moto e iremos a ver por el barrió, tranquilo, aparecerá._

—Gracias Jonas, gracias, gracias —Isak colgó y entró al cuarto. Buscando en los cajones. Allí encontró un par de fotos, entre ellas una de él revelada por el mismo Even. Sonrió tristemente al pensar que la tenía escondida y que nunca se la mostró, probablemente pensando que él se iba a enojado, fue en el parque.

—El parque —Isak estaba a punto de salir cuando de repente su celular suena y ve el nombre de Even en él. Se lanzó al celular casi de inmediato—. ¿Even? ¿Even dónde estás?

—¿Isak? —la voz no era de Even, era demasiado joven para serlo—. ¿Eres tú, Isak?

—¿Quién demonios eres? ¿qué haces con el celular de Even?

—Soy yo, Eloy.

Isak se quedó de piedra ¿Eloy? ¿Qué hacía ese niño con el celular de Even? Isak no pudo dar paso a los celos, porque su preocupación era más grande que esas cosas sin sentido.

—Oh, Eloy ¿encontraste a Even? ¿dónde están?

—Ven aquí por favor, no puedo contártelo por teléfono, necesitas venir.

—¿A dónde? ¿dime donde e iré?

—El hospital psiquiátrico de Oslo.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isak corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos del hospital hasta encontrar al joven rubio sentado con el celular de Even en sus manos, a su lado había otro muchacho mayor que él y una pareja de esposos que parecía preocupada. Isak no identificó a ninguno de ellos como pariente de Even, pero todos parecían estar relacionados con ese niño. Isak llegó hasta su altura e inmediatamente Eloy le entregó el celular a Isak.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Dime! —Isak tomó el celular de Even que estaba casi descargado por no haber sido enchufado en todo el día.

—Antes que nada, sé que quieres saber cómo está Even —dijo Eloy, tomando una postura algo madura. El matrimonio y el muchacho alto se retiraron un par de metros—. Él se encuentra estable ahora mismo. Lo están atendiendo. No sabíamos donde llevarlo y mamá sugirió aquí, dado que es bipolar.

—Oh dios mío, gracias a dios —Isak se tiró el cabello para atrás y Eloy pudo ver las marcas tanto en su cuello como en sus brazos.

—Even llegó a mi casa a eso de las cinco de la mañana —musitó mirando hacia otro lado para evitar ver a Isak y la cara que este ponía—. Estaba en malas condiciones.

—¿Malas condiciones?

—Estaba drogado, Isak —Isak dio un paso atrás, su mirada cambió—. Tu lo sabías ¿verdad? Qué el fue drogadicto en su adolescencia.

—Su padrastro contó algo, pero pensé que estaba rehabilitado.

—Todos lo pensábamos pero al parecer no —murmuró—. También estaba maníaco, intentó atacar a mis padres porque no le permitieron hablar conmigo, eran las cinco de la mañana.

—¿Y qué quería? —preguntó Isak, un poco molesto que Even no recurriera a él.

—No lo sé, cuando bajé me vio e intentó agarrarme, pero nuevamente no lo dejaron y se fue corriendo. Pasamos todo el día buscándolo hasta que lo encontramos cerca de la catedral, tenía una jeringa en su brazo derecho y estaba delirando. Mi papá dijo que se había drogado, pero aun quedaba algo en la jeringa, lo que me hizo pensar que no estaba completamente drogado. Lo trajimos aquí dado que es bipolar y podrían ayudar a entender más.

—Pero ¿qué mierda? ¿Por qué? —Isak se tiró más el cabello para atrás con ambos brazos y expuso más sus moretones, cosa que hizo a Eloy unir cavos.

—Creo que él sitió que te lastimó —señaló los moretones—. ¿Tuvieron sexo, no?

—Ehm....no es algo que quiera hablar con un niño de quince años.

—Tú tienes diecisiete años, solo voy a dos años antes que ti, nada más, es la única diferencia.

—En unos meses cumpliré la mayoría de edad....pero —él se detuvo, Eloy tenía razón—. ¿Él piensa que me violó?

—En parte lo hizo ¿no? —señaló con dureza Eloy, Isak suspiró—. Te llamé a ti porque no podía acceder al teléfono de Even, está con clave y el único número de emergencia que tiene es el tuyo.

—Gracias por eso.

—Nadie puede verlo, solo familiar directo, tal vez si dices que eres la pareja podrás verlo, pero no lo sé —hace señal a su familia—. Debo irme, no pude descansar en todo el día. Llama a alguien para que te venga a apoyar.

—Lo haré.

—Lo lamento mucho —dijo el muchacho, Isak lo abrazó suavemente.

—Yo también lo lamento.

 

Eloy y su familia se fue.

 

**Continuará.**


	11. Conversación entre padre e hijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una charla entre Isak y Even y otra entre el padre de Even y Even.  
> Mención de violación y de agresión.

**XI**

**_Isak_ **

Isak solo tiene 17 años, 17 putos años. Tener que enfrentarse a estar en un hospital psiquiatrico a las 3 de la mañana, despierto, en un día de clases, porque su novio bipolar-drogado escapó de la casa no era siquiera el plan b. Estaba a cinco meses de cumplir la mayoría de edad y su corazón no deja de latir en su pecho. ¿Esto es lo que quiere para su futuro? Se pregunta constantemente, pero luego recuerda la sonrisa de Even cuando se despiertan después de una noche larga, su forma de bromear mientras intenta vestirse y lo tira varias veces para abrazarlo, incluso esa forma de ser de Even cuando lo conoció y de una forma irónica y súper creíble le dijo que se había intentado suicidar cerca del living y que ahora era un espíritu en busca de asustar al nuevo dueño del departamento. Even tenía muchas cosas buenas como malas, era un eterno subibaja en su vida y lo que Isak sabía era que le sería imposible vivir sin él, por más que intentara alejarse o incluso que el propio Even se aleje, ya estaban unidos, anexados, ya era difícil pensarse separados y tanto uno como el otro lo sabía mejor que nadie.

La enfermera salió de la habitación y miró a Isak con un poco de ternura, sabía que el joven llevaba allí esperando al menos unas ocho horas y no se había movido salvo para recibir a sus amigos que le trajeron algo de comer, pero que se tuvieron que ir porque tenían clases al día siguiente.

—¿Eres familiar del señor Bech Næsheim? —preguntó la señora, Isak negó con la cabeza.

—Soy su novio.

—¿Tienes documentos de identidad? —cuestionó, él volvió a negar—. ¿Eres mayor de edad? —Isak volvió a negar y agachó la cabeza—. Sabes que estoy arriesgando mi pellejo si te dejo entrar ¿verdad? Eres menor y no hay nada que amerite que seas familiar del señor Bech Næsheim.

—Lo siento, nosotros vivimos juntos, pero nuestra relación lleva una semana y media —mostró el teléfono en su mano—. Tengo su teléfono celular ¿no es suficiente?

—No, el niño que lo trajo también tenía su teléfono —indicó la enfermera y suspiró—. Pero has estado aquí al menos ocho horas, la desintoxicación de Even ha terminado hace una hora y media y él ya se encuentra estable, tal vez un poco maníaco aun, pero creo que podrán hablar un momento.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó sorprendido, la mujer asintió.

—Unos momentos, luego regresa a casa y duerme, tienes clases en unas horas —la mujer le dejó el camino libre e Isak entró a la habitación.

Even se encuentra sentado mirando sus manos, de vez en cuando relamió sus labios y suspiró con cansancio. Cuando escuchó la puerta crujir, levantó la mirada y observó a Isak ingresar, sus ojos se oscurecen, está devastado con solo verlo e Isak no comprende que es lo que obligó, empujó a Even a hacer lo que hizo. ¿Sólo la manía?

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Isak, tragó un poco de su saliva, su garganta estaba completamente seca y por eso su voz salió rasposa de su garganta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó con dolor, bajando la cabeza como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado, le cuesta hablar e Isak lo sabe—. Debes odiarme.

—No te odio ¿por qué lo haría?

—Te violé —mordió su labio inferior y ahora Isak lo comprende, esa culpa que cruje en el corazón de Even es simplemente la sensación de haber violado a alguien que ama tan intensamente como para explotar. Isak negó con la cabeza categóricamente.

—No lo hiciste.

—Lo hice —masculló y levantó la mirada—. Lo hice y lo sabes. Me vine, dos o tres veces, lo sé, sin tu consentimiento seguí haciéndolo y eso...los moretones que tienes, no puedo soportar saber que yo te lo hice. Si no me hubieras alejado...

—Te alejé no porque me sintiera violado, Even —explicó y se sentó frente a él en la cama—. Deja de autoflajelarte con esas palabras, no me has violado, yo no lo siento así y soy yo quien debe decirlo, no tú.

—No lo dices porque me quieres...

—Te amo —murmuró, Even entonces detuvo su discurso y lo miró, sus labios están muy secos y los lame para humedecerlos. Isak le tomó el rostro con sus manos—. Te amo, Even, deja de decir esas cosas porque me dañan a mi también.

—Isak...

—Escúchame por un minuto ¿sí? No solo esa mujer que te atendió está arriesgando su culo en dejarme entrar, sino también yo estoy arriesgando todo por ti ¿de acuerdo? —se detuvo para lamerse los labios y continuar—. Me importa una mierda tu pasado, me importa una mierda todo, me importa una mierda tu puta enfermedad y me importa una mierda cualquier cosa que puedas hacerme estando inconsciente de tus actos. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me importa? —Even negó con la cabeza—. Tú, el tú de ahora, el tú que está aquí ahora mismo y el tú que estará conmigo todo el futuro hasta que seamos unos malditos viejos de mierda que lo único que tengan en la vida es la palabra y la historia de cómo de conocieron semi desnudos en un departamento de mierda, eso es lo que me importa.

—No sé cuando soy yo y cuando es mi manía ¿entiendes? —dijo Even—. Lo que pasó ayer con nosotros, lo que pasó puede volver a pasar y no podría soportar otra vez esto, yo soy mi manía, yo soy quien te lastimé.

—Lo superaremos.

—No podemos, no así, no ahora....necesito drogarme para olvidar lo que te hice, porque mi puto padrastro tiene razón, porque lo único que hago es destruir todo lo que toco.

—Tu padrastro puede chuparme las bolas, Even —exclamó, Even suspiró y lo miró—. No voy a dejarte, porque prefiero mil veces que estés aquí haciendo alguna idiotez a que no lo estés, no puedo soportarlo....

—Pero...

—Superaremos esto ¿sí? —se separó un poco—. Lo superaremos....¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —murmuró.

—Tus problemas de drogas, lo superaremos, tu problema de alcohol, lo superaremos. Cualquier mierda que venga delante de nosotros, la superaremos —murmuró tomándole las manos a Even—. ¿Sabes lo que nunca vamos a superar?

—¿Hm? ¿qué?

—Estar separados, no podremos superar eso, así que mejor no nos arriesguemos —dijo con una sonrisa el menor, Even también sonríe y ambos se funden en un largo y prolongado abrazo—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Isak —susurró cerca del oído del otro—. Eres la única persona que se ha preocupado por mí, nadie lo ha hecho antes.

—Tendremos que hacer entrar a más personas a tu vida, Even —Isak se separó y acarició la nariz de Even con la suya antes que el mayor le besara suavemente los labios—. Y empecemos con un familiar, necesitamos un familiar tuyo para que firme los papeles y para que me dejen entrar al hospital o a donde sea que te manden durante estos cinco meses antes que cumpla años. ¿Quieres que llame a tu mamá?

—No, no, ella traerá a Andrew aquí y no quiero escuchar lo obvio —se separó un poco—. Llama a mi papá.

—Tendrás que hablar tú ¿podrás hacerlo? —preguntó, Even se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos y asintió—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Jan.

—Bien, llamemos a Jan —Isak entonces buscó entre los contactos de Even y se dio cuenta que no había cargado el teléfono, por lo que probablemente pronto se apagaría, anotó rápidamente el número en su celular antes que se apagara completamente y desde este lo llama—. Habla tu.

 

— _¿Hola? ¿quién habla?_ —una voz gruesa se escucha del otro lado, se puede percibir que está algo dormido pero no lo suficiente para no atender una llamada. Even se paralizó, le tiembla ligeramente el labio inferior e Isak se da cuenta que aun no está preparado para hablar con su padre.

—Hola, habla Isak —dijo inmediatamente, tomó con su mano libre la mano de Even y la acarició, para que este se relajara—. Estoy aquí con su hijo que quiere hablar con usted.

— _¿Even?_ —Jan de alguna forma sabe que el teléfono está en alta voz y escucha un suave quejido del otro lado, Even está llorando—. _Hijo, ¿Even? Mi pequeño Even ¿cómo estás cariño?_ —la voz del hombre se endulzó e Isak sonrió al saber que Even tendría la contención de su padre.

—Papá —fue lo único que salió de su garganta antes de largarse a llorar.

— _Oh Even ¿qué ocurre? Cariño ¡háblame por favor! ¿Isak? ¿Isak estás ahí?_ —al escuchar el llano de su hijo, Jan pidió ayuda al muchacho que estaba con él.

—Sí, aquí estoy —susurró el más joven.

— _Isak ¿puedo preguntarte que eres de mi hijo?_ —cuestionó tranquilo, dejando que Even se desahogue.

—Soy su novio —hubo una pausa, un silencio, pero inmediatamente Jan respondió.

— _Even es un chico afortunado._

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llega Jan Bech Næsheim al hospital psiquiátrico son al menos dos horas después, él viene agitado y cambiado, él trae ropa de trabajo porque probablemente planea ir directo a él luego de visitar a Even e inmediatamente habla con la recepcionista que le señaló dónde está Isak esperando. El menor percibe todo eso desde distancia y suspiró, el hombre se ve agotado con dos terribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos, recuerda que fue despertado a las 3 de la mañana y que luego de un momento colgó para poder levantarse, bañarse y viajar hasta donde Isak le había mandado.

El hombre tiene incipiente pelo rubio en su cabeza y un poco de barba, sabe que anteriormente estaba pelado pero por convicción personal y no por problemas de calvicie, es bastante poco común pensar que la familia de Even —cuyo cabello es sedoso y espeso— tendría problemas para mantener su cabellera. El hombre se acercó, es muy parecido a Even, tiene los ojos azules como él y una mirada triste y pesada, Isak hubiera jurado que el padre también padecía de algún trastorno mental, pero podía ser incluso que solamente sea el cansancio. Abrazó al menor con anhelo, y se separó para hablar.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Usted sí, yo no —comentó Isak, cuando el hombre adulto arqueó la ceja, el chico continuó—. Soy menor de edad y aunque les diga que soy novio de Even, no me dejan entrar por eso a menos que haya un papel escrito de un adulto mayor que lo amerite.

—Lo haré —dijo el hombre—. ¿Está bien? La última vez que lo escuché estaba llorando.

—Ya está mejor, descansó un poco luego de la llamada, aun esta con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Lo mejor es que se lo cuente él —Jan no era tonto, observó los moretones en el cuerpo de Isak, pero no quiso decir nada—. Lo mejor es que me vaya, tengo clases en unas horas y no he dormido ni un poco.

—Es verdad.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Even_ **

 

Cuando su padre entró a la habitación Even estaba acostado en la cama con sus manos encima de su pecho. Giró sus ojos, Even siempre tuvo una forma muy fuerte de ver a la gente y Jan siempre le impresionó esa forma en la que mueve sus ojos, pero su hijo también tenía los ojos más hermosos del universo y eso es lo que el hombre pensaba al respecto.   
Even intentó levantarse, pero Jan se acercó a él y le impidió hacerlo, lo mejor es que se acomodara en la cama mullida y descanse, porque no lo ha hecho en toda la noche. Even no quiere, él debe levantarse o sino no podrá charlar frente a frente como lo desea, por lo que persiste y ya una vez que ganó la pelea, Jan lo ayudóa.

—Hijo —susurró el hombre, Even se sentó—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Él tiene razón, papá —indicó, Jan no supo de quien hablaba y arqueó una ceja—. Andrew.

—Andrew nunca tiene razón, Even, hemos hablado de esto, hijo.... —No solían hablar mucho, pero las pocas veces que hablaron fue durante el primer año luego que Andrew entró a su familia, Even se quejaba constantemente que el hombre lo vigilaba, lo hostigaba, incluso Even sabía que lo revisaba constantemente cuando dormía, buscando algo para que explote—. Nunca la tiene.

—Él dijo una verdad, lastimé a alguien a quien amo.

—¿Isak? —preguntó Jan, señalando la puerta, Even asiente—. Él no parece angustiado por eso, incluso, se nota que está enamorado de ti.

—Masoquista —bajó la mirada—. Yo también lo amo, lo amo y estoy profundamente enamorado de él.

—¿Entonces? ¿qué ocurrió?

—Yo creo que lo violé —mordió su labio inferior, Jan se sorprende—. O no sé, yo no lo escuchaba y él me empujó cuando estaba dentro de él, entonces siento que lo violé, no estoy seguro si era en un ataque maníaco o si este es mi verdadero yo.

—Even....tú no....

—¡Mierda! ¿por qué no soy normal? —preguntó y se tapó la cara con las manos—. Desearía ser normal dos minutos para poder comprender si soy un enfermo o no.

—Even, tienes una enfermedad mental y esta es parte de ti, pero tú no eres consciente de ello cuando pasa, simplemente te desestabilizas emocionalmente. No dudes nunca que eres una buena persona.

—Soy mierda —exclamó entre sus manos y levantó la mirada—. Lo sabes, mamá lo sabe, por eso me fui de casa a los 17 años.

—Mamá estaba equivocada, Even, yo estaba equivocado, todos nos equivocamos alguna vez.

—Caí en las drogas de nuevo —musitó, Jan suspiró y acarició la pierna de su hijo—. Salí a las 4 am de la casa y me drogué, tomé y fui a la casa de un amigo al cual casi ataco, yo....estaba tan desesperado para buscar algún tipo de consuelo. Luego desperté aquí, no sé que pasó.

—Está bien Even, saldremos de esto...

—No, no puedo salir de esto, soy una puta basura, una mierda, soy bipolar, drogadicto, alcohólico y suicida ¿qué más? ¿qué más es parte del combo? —preguntó con violencia, Jan lo volvió a acariciar—. ¿Cómo puedo darle una relación a Isak? Él es menor de edad, él tiene aun sus estudios y que lidear con sus propias mierdas, yo solamente estoy aquí para destruir su futuro.

—Él te ama como yo te amo, hijo....no dejaremos que esto termine aquí.

—Quiero morir papá —soltó—. Quiero dejar de sentir, quiero morir lentamente y que todo se vaya a la mierda. Andrew, mi madre, Isak, tú....que todo se vaya a la mierda y simplemente desaparecer.

—No digas eso, Even —le tomó de los hombros—. Si tu desaparecer, mi vida también desaparece hijo.

—Durante tres años no parecías triste por dejarnos.... —soltó con ácido. Jan asintió.

—Pero sabías que estabas aquí, que estabas bien, lo sabía y quise volver muchas veces hijo, muchas.....pero no tenía nada que ofrecerte y ahora tengo algo.

—¿Qué?

—Ven conmigo a Bergen.... —Even lo miró—. Ven conmigo a Bergen hijo, tengo una casa allá y un trabajo que me espera pronto....bien pago....

—Bergen está muy lejos de aquí —intentó persuadir.

—¿No quieres separarte de todo? ¿No necesitas pensar?

—Pero....Isak..... —intentó explicar, inmediatamente se caya.

—Entiendo, si eso es lo que quieres lo comprendo, pero sabes que encontrarás un hogar conmigo en Bergen....lo sabes ¿verdad? —Even asintió—. Podrás ir a una clínica de rehabilitación por drogas, hay una muy buena en la ciudad. Podemos estar juntos como querías cuando eras niño, yo te cuidaré.

—No....no sé si pueda.

—¿Isak?

—Isak..... —suspiró—. No quiero dejarlo.

—Comprendo, pero piénsalo ¿sí?

—¿Podría llevar a Isak de ser posible? —preguntó, Jan afirmó con su cabeza inmediatamente—. Lo pensaré.

 

**Continuará**

 

Se acerca el final.


	12. Dolores y verdades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak visita a la madre de Even. Una charla significativa entre madre e hijo con mucha angustia.   
> Próximo capitulo >> Extra del fic.

**XII**

**Pandilla  
(Magnus, Jonas, Mahdi y tú)**

 

_Jonas cambió el nombre del grupo a Pandilla_

**Jonas**  
¿Cómo está Even, Isak?

**Magnus**  
Es verdad, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Bastante bien, ahora está en casa  
Está tomando medicamentos y ese tipo de cosas.  
Además que aun tiene temblores por el efecto de las drogas  
y la abstinencia.

**Mahdi**  
Yo no sabía que se drogaba.

Supuestamente la dejó hace tiempo  
pero volvió a recaer.  
Del hospital me dijeron que lo acompañe a algunas reuniones  
de apoyo, pero Even no quiere ir.  
Dice que se deprime.

**Jonas**  
Pero tiene que ir

**Magnus**  
No dejes que no vaya

Lo hago.

**Mahdi**  
¿Y cómo estás tú?

Sobreviviendo  
minuto a minuto.

**Magnus**  
Debe ser complicado  
ya de por sí con el tema de su bipolaridad  
lo sé por mi madre  
Pero el tema de drogas es para prestar atención  
¿te has comunicado con su madre?

Ya sabes cómo es la relación de Even con su padrastro

**Jonas**  
No quiero meterme  
Pero creo que deberías  
no sé, hablar con su madre  
tal vez él no puede ir  
pero tú si  
además es tu novio ¿no?

**Magnus**  
Iba a decir lo mismo.  
Él tal vez no puede hablar con ella pero tú si  
de alguna forma hay que unirlos  
porque él está muy mal por ese tema.

El psicólogo de Even piensa lo mismo  
me citó el otro día cuando estaba aún internado  
y me comentó que Even siempre tiene pesadillas con su madre  
probablemente ese tema lo tiene mal  
creo que se droga para tratar de aplacar eso.  
no lo sé. Es todo tan confuso.

**Mahdi**  
¿y qué harás?

Iré a hablar con ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Isak miró varias veces el número de la puerta y lo corroboró con el que llevaba escrito. Even está en cama aun, los medicamentos que toma para controlar su bipolaridad lo hicieron recaer un poco y duerme más de lo que debería, por lo que salió dejándole un post it en la puerta de la habitación para avisarle que estaría a fuera unas horas y que le había dejado algo para comer en la heladera. Isak sabe que la última vez que se metió en la vida de Even las cosas no salieron bien, por lo cual siente que debería irse, el temblor comienza a surtir efecto en él, está nervioso y desearía ser más valiente, como cuando decidió "salir del closet", pero no puede, Isak no puede nuevamente enfrentarse a la frialdad de Even si se enterara que metió nuevamente sus narices en la familia. Estaba a punto de abandonar la casa cuando escucha una voz detrás de él.

—¡Isak! —murmura una voz, Isak se da vuelta para ver a una mujer joven, es sin duda la madre de Even, como olvidarla. Es idéntica a Even, con ojos azules y cabello rubio y espeso. Ella viene junto a dos niños, uno de cabello castaño y alto, otra más pequeña y de cabellera rizada. Esos deben ser los niños de los que hablaba Even que eran un especie de "hermanastros"—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Oh, nada yo estaba por....

—Entra, cariño —la señora le pidió a la niña más joven que abra la puerta, la muchachita lo hace y deja pasar a su madre con unas bolsas de compra, seguido por su hermano mayor y luego entró ella—. Vamos, entra, que hace frío afuera.

Ya es mediados de marzo, está por terminar la época invernal, pero aun hace un frio de mierda que te calan los huesos. Isak se quita su gorro tejido y colocó los zapatos y el abrigo al lado de la puerta antes de ingresar a la casa, acogedora. La mujer le pide que tome asiento mientras ordena los víveres, los chicos lo ayudan.

—Él es el novio de Even —le explicó a los chicos, los cuales miran inmediatamente a un ruborizado Isak, quien bajó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está Even? —pregunta la niña.

—Ehm, él está bien —Isak no quiere que los niños sepan lo que pasó, por lo que miró significativamente a Sigrid, la cual sabe exactamente que hacer.

—January, Leo, vayan a su cuarto, terminaré con esto —dice la mujer, los niños asisten.

—Mándale saludos a Even —comentó el niño antes de irse con su hermana. Isak suspiró, un poco triste por ellos.

—Ellos son January y Leo Evans, los hijos de Andrew —comentó Sigrid—. Son buenos niños, quieren mucho a Even.

—Me sorprende que Even no.... —pero Isak se muerde los labios, no quiere decirlo.

—¿No los quiera? —Sigrid se vió claramente afectada—. Bueno, no es como si ellos hubieran tenido mucha interacción. January y Leo han vivido con nosotros un año antes que Even se fuera de la casa. Ellos vivieron una parte del trastorno de Even, saben que es bipolar y saben que abusó de las drogas, pero no es algo que hablemos mucho.

—Parecen buenos niños.

—Lo son, muy buenos, se preocupan por su hermano mayor. Pero Even esta tan lleno de odio con respecto a Andrew que no puede quererlos, es como si hubiera una pared entre ellos, cuando se derribe, entonces probablemente pueda hacerlo, Even es adorable —la mujer terminó de ordenar los productos y volteó—. ¿Té, café?

—Café está bien —comentó el muchacho y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—. Señora Sigrid.

—¿Hm?

—¿Usted sabe que Even estuvo internado? —preguntó Isak, la mujer se mantiene en su lugar y aprieta fuertemente sus manos.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no fue a verlo?

—Tú sabes por qué —giró—. Cada vez que voy a verlo algo pasa, él se descontrola. Yo amo a Even, amo a Even como a nadie en este mundo, pero él simplemente se pone violento, quiere hacer que me divorcie de Andrew y yo estoy muy bien con él.

—Pero Even dice que....bueno él cree que Andrew la.....agrede —Sigrid suspiró y rodó sus ojos.

—No es como si me agrediera, discutimos siempre por Even, él cree que yo apaño todo lo que él hace y Even piensa que Andrew quiere quitarle a su familia.

—¿Y no es así?

—La historia es diferente cuando la cuenta Even ¿no? —sonrió tristemente—. January y Leo lo aman, Andrew también lo ama, tienen una relación difícil eso es todo.

—Quiero lograr que se lleven todos bien. Por el bien de Even, no quiero que vuelva a consumir o que entre en estados depresivos como ahora, quiero que Even sea feliz.

—Pero no se puede todo en la vida —musitó y se sentó frente a Isak—. Jan me comentó que quiere llevarse a Even a otra ciudad.

—¿Qué? —Isak se sorprende, eso no lo sabía.

—¿No lo sabías?

—¡No!

—Bueno, al parecer hay un buen lugar donde van los adictos a rehabilitarse, queda lejos de aquí....pero supongo que le hará mejor estar lejos de mi familia nueva —cerró los ojos—. Me mataría, pero ahora estamos cerca físicamente pero tan lejos emocionalmente, que supongo que eso le puede hacer bien.

—¡No quiero que él se vaya! Yo lo amo, quiero estar con él.

—Tal vez puedes ir con él.

—No es así —bufó—. Yo tengo aun unos meses más de colegiatura antes de terminar la escuela. ¿No hay otra forma de hacer que se quede?

—Tú puedes hacer que se quede Isak, tú eres muy importante para él —comentó.

—Yo desearía que él y usted puedan encontrarse y abrazarse, solo ustedes dos....¿se podrá?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Quiere que pactemos una cita? —preguntó Isak, Sigrid sonrió.

—Soy toda tuya.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Isak sabe que no debe decirle, pero la última vez que hizo algo a espaldas de Even —aunque para él era bueno— no resultó como quería. Respiró profundamente y entró a la habitación donde el muchacho mayor ya estaba despierto y con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo. Isak sabe que lleva al menos unas cuantas horas en la misma posición y cuando tiene sus episodios depresivos no quiere hablar, pero no hace falta que hable, no en este momento, él no quiere que Even hable sino que lo escuche. Se acerca un poco, se sienta a su lado en la cama y espera hasta que Even se incorpore rápidamente para mirarlo a los ojos. Ya Even se siente mejor, Isak puede identificar eso porque su mirada es tan transparente que le puede ver el alma si quisiera. Even nunca fue bueno ocultando lo que siente o padece.   
Isak vuelve a respirar profundamente y acarició con su mano derecha la pierna de Even por encima de las sábanas.

—Tengo algo que decirte —comentó, Even no habló y solo arqueó su ceja, como suele hacerlo—. Hablé con tu madre.

—¿Con mamá? —la mirada de Even cambió, pero no dice nada, él sabe que Isak solo trata de ayudarlo, además con todo lo que le ha hecho, realmente no tiene ganas de gritarle o decirle algo.

—Sí y realmente quiero que te juntes con ella, te hará muy bien —musitó—. Sin Andrew, sin los chicos, solo ella y tú.

—¿Estarás también? —Isak muerde su labio inferior.

—Si me necesitas sí, sino no.

—Te necesito —masculló y jugó con su lengua dentro de su boca, Isak afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo?

—Le dije que viniera mañana durante la mañana, supuse que ya hoy estarías mejor pero no quise hacer nada sin tu consentimiento —dijo Isak, Even afirmó—. Y hay algo más.

—¿Hm?

—Sí tú quieres irte con tu padre a....

—No, no hables más —silenció Even—. No me iré a ningún lado, le he dicho a mi padre que no puedo con esto. Si quiero recuperarme no necesito esa mierda de centro de rehabilitación, solo necesito a Isak.

—Tengo 17 años.

—Y has hecho más por mí que miles de médicos en 5 años —masculló Even y empujó su frente contra el hombro de Isak, este lo acarició suavemente—. Estoy tan jodido.

—No lo estas.

—Soy un bipolar con tendencias autodestructivas que abusa de los narcóticos ¿qué parte no es jodida? —preguntó Even, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, Isak solamente buscaba contenerlo—. Tienes 17 años y no mereces esto.

—Cuando decidí ser tu novio, sabía que habría mierdas....tal vez no me esperaba las drogas y esas cosas, pero sabía a lo que me enfrentaba. Sólo quiero que tú estés bien, Even.

—Por eso es que le dije a mi padre que no quiero ir a su centro de rehabilitación, creo que moriría sin ti ahora mismo —él extiende sus manos y envuelve a Isak, pone su nariz en el cuello del muchacho e inhala todo el perfume de este—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo y lamento mucho haber hablado con tu madre a tus espaldas, pero siento que necesitas esto y yo también necesito esto, también necesito hablar con mis padres y eso me hará sentirme mejor, ser mejor persona.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo....

—Yo también te amo, te amo, te amo.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Mamá  
(En línea)**

Feliz cumpleaños mamá.  
Sé que no hemos hablado en un tiempo  
Han pasado muchas cosas.  
pero últimamente estás más en mis pensamientos  
todo el tiempo.  
Quiero verte y abrazarte.  
Te amo.

Mi pequeño Isak.  
También te amo.  
Ven a casa cuando quieras.

 

**Papá  
(En línea)**

Papá.  
Quiero decirte que te perdono.  
Te perdono por dejar a mamá y dejarme.  
Pero ya no te guardo rencor.  
Tú aceptaste mi homosexualidad.  
Y eso es algo que agradezco profundamente.  
Tengo un novio que me ama ahora  
y estoy feliz.  
Pero verlo con la relación complicada con sus padres me hizo reflexionar  
La familia es importante para estar mejor.  
Te quiero.

Yo también te quiero, Isak.  
Ven a casa cuando quieras, mis puertas están abiertas  
Y trae a tu novio :)  
<3

<3

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—Mi pequeño —susurró Sigrid abrazando fuertemente a Even, él está más pálido que antes y parece no haber comido bien, pero todo es producto de su internación. Sigrid está emocionada, pero también algo angustiada por cómo Even se transformó progresivamente. Ella ama a Even con todo su corazón y sabe que su hijo está sufriendo—. Ven, siéntate conmigo —comentó la mujer.

Isak está levemente apoyado en la mesa de la cocina mientras Even y su madre están en el sillón, ahora son solo ellos tres, no está Andrew, no hay nadie más que ellos en su pequeño mundo, su pequeña burbuja.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —la mujer acaricia suavemente los cabellos de Even y los peina hacia atrás, el chico se dejó acariciar por su madre y cerró los ojos al contacto—. ¿Has comido bien?

—Estoy con medicación muy fuerte, eso me hace perder el apetito, pero pronto me la sacarán, reducirán la dosis —Even está en paz, lo sabe, Isak nunca lo vio así.

—January y Leo te extrañan mucho, querían venir —dijo la mujer, los ojos de Even se bajan, se entristecen—. Pero le dije que solamente era día madre-hijo.

—Bien —susurró, aun nostálgico.

—Even —esta vez Isak interrumpe—. No quiero meterme en tu dinámica familiar, pero yo vi a los niños y su preocupación es genuina, ellos te quieren.

—Eso ya lo sé —musitó Even y su mirada está lagrimosa, está a punto de llorar, siente su cuerpo temblar ligeramente.

—Incluso Andrew te quiere —comentó Sigrid—. No te juzgo, amor, siempre estuviste dolido por mi separación, pero creo que deberíamos comenzar de nuevo ¿no crees? Al menos inténtalo con January y Leo.

—Fue difícil todo esto —masculló—. Todo fue en solamente unos meses.....mi diagnóstico, la separación, la muerte de la tía June y tu.....ehm tu relación.

—¿June? —murmuró Isak mirando a Sigrid.

—Es mi hermana menor, era la tía de Even, la única tía que tenía —respondió la mujer, Isak asintió—. Le detectaron cáncer de útero a los 21 años y falleció poco después de mi separación, Even estaba devastado.

—Son muchas cosas, es obvio que te sintieras mal —intentó calmar Isak, Even negó.

—He sido una mierda, siempre lo he sido. Con Andrew, con January y Leo, con papá, contigo....con Isak.... —las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas—. Con Eloy, todo lo que toco lo destruyo.

—No es así, cariño, no es así —Sigrid abrazó a su hijo con afecto y Even rompió en llanto—. No es verdad, no es verdad.

—Es verdad....es verdad....yo le golpee, yo no....y January que....y Leo....e Isak también aun tiene los moretones que le hice....yo.....traumé a un niño de 14 años....yo abusé de las drogas y el alcohol... —musitó con hipo entre frases, Sigrid lo acarició, acarició sus cabellos dorados.

—Mi vida, no digas eso....tu eres solo un niño confundido....

—Siempre decías eso para calmarme —Even se apartó—. Pero siempre fui una mierda mamá, por favor, por favor, no me mientas más por favor —sollozó, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas.

—Even —Isak se acercó—. Si vuelves a decir esas mierdas yo mismo te golpearé —condenó, haciendo que Even lo miró—. Hay cosas que no podrás cambiar, siempre habrá cosas para mejorar. ¡Incluso yo! Dejé a mi mamá esquizofrénica sola.....odié a mi padre con todo el corazón, golpee a uno de mis amigos porque dijo algo que no me gustó ¡yo también tengo mierdas dentro de mí! pero ¿sabes? Todo puede mejorar si tenemos fe en nosotros. Tu puedes mejorar. January y Leo te aman, yo te amo, tu madre te ama....y Andrew a su manera te ama, tu padre te ama, todos lo hacemos. Pero si estás aquí denigrándote no cambiarás una mierda de lo que pasó.

—I....Isak.... —masculló.

—Even, te amo, lo que hicimos esa noche tal vez no fue lo mejor, pero no tengo miedo a tener sexo contigo, no tengo miedo de estar contigo y te levantaré mil veces si te caes....porque si en la mil y una has aprendido, todo valió la pena —la sonrisa de Isak fue genuina, Even lo abrazó, envolviendo sus brazos al rededor de su cuerpo.

—Gracias.

—Cuando estés listo, te esperaremos en casa —murmuró Sigrid.

—Lo haré.....

 

**Fin**

 

Próximo capítulo, un extra de la historia-


	13. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cena familiar con la familia de Even y última escena entre Isak y Even.

**XIII**

 

Even está parado frente a la puerta. Respiró profundamente mientras exhala con cansancio. Al menos sabe que Isak está junto a él y que si quiere escapar en algún momento, él lo devolverá a la realidad. Even quiere estar ahí, quiere hacerlo, pero no sabe si está preparado para lo que se viene. Tiene el miedo que tiene cualquier hijo que visita a sus padres después de una horrible discusión familiar.  
Isak lo tomó de la mano fuertemente, esa mañana Even recibió la invitación de su madre, seguramente ella no esperaba la respuesta que su hijo le dio. Había estando dando vuelta toda la mañana, cambiándose de ropa unas cinco veces, pero decidió por unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta negra, una campera con capucha y su chaqueta de jean.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿estás listo? —preguntó Isak en susurro, Even afirmó con la cabeza intentando mantenerse fuerte.

—Soy una jodida mierda por dentro, pero me siento bien —comentó angustiado.

—Sabes que puedes decirme cuanta ansiedad te genera del 1 al 10.

—100, pero estaré bien —se rió de su propio chiste e Isak hizo lo mismo.

Isak tocó el timbre y aguardó, aun sosteniendo con su otra mano a Even para evitar que este corriera hacia la calle. Even se mantuvo allí, respirando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca durante unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y la mujer rubia con una sonrisa salió a recibirlos. Abrazó a Even con afecto y besó la mejilla de Isak, los hizo pasar mientras aguardaba detrás de ellos.

Even va, como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, puede ver perfectamente como January y Leo —que están haciendo la tarea en la cocina— giran al verlo y sus muecas cambian de pensativos a la más absoluta alegría. Saltan de la silla y corren hacia Even para abrazarlo. Isak lo soltó justo antes que los dos chicos se abalancen a un muy alto Even, quien también los envuelve. La niña le llega hasta por la mitad del pecho y el chico es más alto y su frente roza con el hombro de Even. Apoyan su oreja en el pecho del hermano mayor y sienten los latidos ruidosos del rubio. Isak puede ver que detrás de ellos está Andrew, muy serio pero con una mirada suave. Even levantó la cabeza y lo miró unos segundos, los niños se alejan.

—Bienvenido, Hijo —comentó el hombre extendiendo sus brazos. Even lagrimea, su labio inferior tiembla violentamente y cuando quiere darse cuenta, las palabras escapan de su boca.

—Gracias, papá —musitó antes de lanzarse al hombre y abrazarlo. Andrew es más bajo que Even pero no por mucho, Even es demasiado largo. Los brazos lo envolvieron y las lágrimas cayeron por los hombros del mayor—. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero gracias por salvarme la vida ese día.

Andrew se separó para tomarle el rostro.

—Lo haría por cualquiera de mis hijos —susurró.

Isak siente que la tensión se ha disipado completamente entre ellos cuando se vuelven a abrazar. Sigrid llora y tanto January como Leo sonrieron ampliamente.

Estas en familia.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Ha pasado todo el año escolar e Isak está a unos días de graduarse. Él aun tiene esa sensación que su vida cambiará drásticamente dos minutos después que su pie toque el primer escalón fuera del Nissen después de su graduación. Tiene las mejores notas, sus amigos hablan sobre el futuro y sus padres parecen mucho mejor de ánimo, ninguno de ellos ha sido un problema como para que Isak se encuentre tan nostálgico, pero lo está. Él está nostálgico porque terminar el Nissen significaba ir a la universidad, ir a la universidad significaba cambiarse de departamento, cambiarse de departamento era que él y Even se distanciaran por tiempo indefinido.

No habían hablado sobre ello y sabía que Even había renunciado a mucho para estar con Isak, así que plantearle mudarse para hacer su colegiatura en la NTNU. Mordió sus labios mientras veía los folletos de la NTNU que había conseguido hacía un par de días. Even estaba mucho mejor de la última vez, incluso había vuelto a trabajar y regularon sus medicinas, por lo cual no tenía tantos episodios. Su vida sexual era excelente, ya Isak no había vuelto a su habitación porque dormían siempre juntos e incluso habían pensado en comprarse una cama grande porque siendo tan altos no podían dormir muy cómodos en la de Even. Entonces ¿cómo es que Isak iba a tirar por la borda todo lo que había logrado en esos meses?

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Even, era intuitivo, salió de su cuarto y buscó una taza de café para servirse un poco de agua caliente para su té.

—Universidad —masculló, Isak levantó la mirada un poco desolado.

—¿Qué es lo que te angustia? —cuestionó.

—No quiero alejarme de ti, pero tengo que ir a la universidad que amo a hacer biofísica, la carrera que elegí —se tomó la cabeza—. No sé que hacer.

—Pero no te mudarás lejos, es decir, la NTNU está aquí en Oslo —indicó un poco sorprendido.

—Sí, pero eso significa que no nos veremos tan a menudo como antes.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo también tengo ganas de estudiar algo en la universidad —comentó Even, Isak alzó su mirada—. Tal vez biofísica. Jajajajaja.

—¡No te rías!

—Lo siento, pero es verdad, quiero estudiar algo, tal vez me inclino más a música, comunicación y tecnología.

—¿Entonces.....?

—Estudiaré en la NTNU como tú, solo que otra carrera.... —sonrió—. Podemos continuar viviendo juntos y compartir nuestros ratos de ocio o incluso comer juntos.

—¿Harías eso.....por mi? —preguntó Isak, con sus ojos ligeramente brillosos.

—Lo haría por los dos..... —Even abrazó suavemente a Isak mientras apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de este—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo....

—Debes conocer a mi familia.....esto parece serio —soltó una risa, Even sonrió también.

—Lo haré y luego pediré tu mano a tu padre y nos casaremos.

—¿Nos casaremos?

—¡Una jodida boda! Y serviremos solo mini hamburguesas —comentó nuevamente riéndose, Isak lo vuelve a abrazar.

—Eras solamente el chico de la puerta de al lado hace unos meses.....

—¿Y ahora que soy?

—Eres algo más, mucho más.

 

 

**Fin.**

 

Este capítulo no estaba en mis planes pero quería hacer algo más por ellos. Es corto pero me gustó, espero que les guste. Besos.

Estoy empezando un nuevo fic, pero tengo dudas sobre el primer capitulo, es decir, me gusta pero siento que falta algo. El capitulo dos, en cambio, lo amo demasiado y siento que es perfecto XD tal vez en algun momento me suelte y pueda editar el uno para poder subirlo. ¡Besos! Mantenganse al tanto.


End file.
